


Stronger than ever believed

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Identity Reveal, M/M, Making Up, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Mulan AU, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Saving the country, War, bamf yuuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “There is going to be a war, Yuuri,” his mother says calmly, reaching out her hand with her palm up. Yuuri takes it, hoping to find comfort in the contact. He doesn’t. He only feels cold and empty He feels as if he’s left without any means to defend himself. “There will be hard times for all of us. Morooka, he can take care of you. You will be well fed and have a good roof over your head. He has status, and hopefully when the war ends, he will help this town prosper.”“But I—”“Yuuri,” his father interrupts, and Yuuri looks at him, feeling desperation rise in his chest as they lock eyes. His father looks sure, cold and determined. The first tear spills down Yuuri’s cheek. “You have to be honorable. You have to carry this family's honor. It is your duty as an omega. This is the only thing you can do for our family.”Or. Mulan AU where omega Yuuri leaves home to protect his family and escape the destiny of an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 309
Kudos: 946
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my 24th piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Make up sex' and for a long time this was planed to be smutty oneshot, but then I heard 'make a man out of you' and then my brain was of in AU land. The make up sex part will be in later chapters. I've done no historical read up on this, and it mostly follows the Disney movie plot, with some alterations. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, a million thank you's to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping with the beta <3.

Yuuri’s legs have started to go numb from where he’s been kneeling on the wooden floor for so long. He tries to shift, but the floor creaks and he has to shift back again. The matchmaker had asked for absolute silence and Yuuri sucks in a breath, trying to calm his nerves that have been rising and rising ever since he woke up this morning. To be fair, his nerves have been causing panic attacks for several weeks now, ever since Yuuri’s alpha father told him about the appointment he had made with the omega matchmaker. Yuuri doesn’t want to be matched. He doesn’t want a mate and he doesn't want to be someone’s wife. At least, not this way. If he fell in love, found someone to be his partner, Yuuri would gladly be mated. But to be matched to an unknown someone by a matchmaker who takes staggering sums of money as payment only to give the omegas a life as a bed warmer or house maid is something Yuuri has no interest in. He wants to be free. Free to dance and read and speak his mind. He wants—

“Katsuki Yuuri,” the matchmaker calls, and Yuuri’s eyes snap up to meet hers, wide in surprise. She looks disapproving, and Yuuri can’t help but wonder if maybe she has already called him once. 

“Yes,” he says, standing on wobbly legs. Her mouth twists farther and Yuuri’s heart clenches. 

“I did not give you permission to rise,” she says, quickly noting something down on the scroll resting on a board in front of her. “Lacking in obedience, then. Horrible quality for an omega.” 

Yuuri fights a sigh, watching as she turns away from him and the other omegas who are still kneeling on the floor, waiting their turn. Yuuri glances down at them, not sure if he feels relieved that he gets to stand or jealous of them not having to face the wrath that awaits him with the matchmaker just yet. 

“Come then,” she says when she’s half way into the room, and Yuuri scrambles, feeling clumsy and disoriented. He has to get through this. He has to make his family proud, no matter how badly he wants to scream and cry and hide. 

The door slides shut behind him as he enters, shielding him from the other waiting omegas but leaving him alone with the matchmaker and the maid who closed the door. Yuuri stops as the matchmaker sits at the low table, inspecting him. Yuuri’s never felt comfortable being looked at and today is no exception. He tries to stand still but the scrutiny is making his hands twitch. The matchmaker squints at him and writes something else on her scroll. 

“Your hips are too wide, cheeks are too round. Clearly, you eat too much,” she says, pursing her lips as she looks at him again. Yuuri bows his head submissively, just like his mother told him he should. The matchmaker hums, then when Yuuri looks up, she makes a motion towards the other side of the table. “Sit and pour me tea.” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and slowly sits on his still aching shins, reaching for the pot with trembling hands. The robes he’s wearing feel heavy on his shoulders and tight around his waist, and he has a hard time moving in the meters upon meters of fabric. The porcelain cup shakes as he places it and he feels sweat start to bead in his palms. 

“Tell me the absolute rules of a mated omega,” the matchmaker says, eyes cold as she watches Yuuri’s every move. He takes a deep breath and pours slowly, hearing her tap the end of her brush on the table impatiently. 

“Obedience, submission, and silence,” Yuuri says, carefully placing the pot next to him to slide the cup across the table. The matchmaker takes it, clicking her tongue at the small drop of tea running down the side. 

“That is correct,” she says as she swipes the drop away, bringing the cup to her mouth. She slowly takes a sip before placing it back on the table, Yuuri simply watching in silence. “Do you live by these rules?”

Yuuri thinks of how he repeatedly sneaks out of his parents' home to dance in the grove of cherry trees behind it, how he does not lower his eyes when alphas approach him, how he’s clumsy and makes too much noise. “I try.”

“Trying is not good enough,” the matchmaker says harshly. “An alpha will expect this from you. If you do not follow, you will only cause yourself pain. Alphas who are not obeyed will act out violently, and they have every reason to show their mate their correct place. Do you understand?” 

Yuuri’s hands turn to fists in his lap and he takes a deep breath, unable to control his anxious and angered scent. He sees the matchmaker’s nose twitch, and her eyes bore into him as he continues to look, not submitting. 

“You are lucky, Katsuki Yuuri, that I have already had a proposition for you. I am sure you would go mateless otherwise.” 

Yuuri’s blood runs cold and all the anger he just felt rushes away, replaced by fear. Who could have asked for him? It is not uncommon for alphas to ask to be matched to an omega they already know. Matchmaking is a tradition among many families, and all omegas go through it regardless of if they already have offers. Just last month, Yuuri attended the mating ceremony of his good friends Ji and Leo, after Leo had gone to the matchmaker for the Guang Hong family and asked for Ji in advance. Yuuri has no one he longs for such as he knows Ji and Leo longed for each other. Yuuri can only think of one who would make such a claim, and his fingers starts to tremble from it, nausea rising in his throat. 

“I don’t—” Yuuri starts, but is cut off by another  _ tsk _ from the matchmaker.

“Hisashi Morooka is a successful and wealthy alpha, one who already has two alpha children. There will be much less pressure on you to have an heir. He will be able to feed what must be a huge appetite of yours, since he is so wealthy. He is also strict and dominant, and will certainly make sure you know your place.”

“No,” Yuuri says. The word leaves his mouth before he even has time to think or breathe. His entire body is screaming it, fear of becoming the older alpha male’s mate drumming in his veins and seeping into his scent. “I refuse.” 

“It is not up to  _ you _ ,” the matchmaker points out with a harsh voice. “Your father will be given this information and he will make the decision. I will give him my recommendation to accept, since I see no other prospects for you. You are not an honorable omega, Yuuri, and I could not trust you in the hands of anyone who is not strong.” 

Yuuri feels tears burn in his eyes and he bites the inside of his cheek hard to not let them fall. He rises quickly, knocking the table as he does. The cup tilts slightly, and some of the tea pours onto the table and over the matchmaker’s chest. Yuuri can’t help but feel a bit spiteful about it. She looks up at him with anger and Yuuri fixes her with a stare. 

“I will make sure Hisashi Morooka knows of this,” she says slowly. “So he knows what challenges lie ahead.” 

Yuuri turns then, because the fear and anger become too much to hold in. He hurries to the door opposite where he came in and slides it open. The cloudy autumn sky greets him, and it matches Yuuri’s mood perfectly as he hurries down the stairs from the house. He can hear his mother and Minako call after him, but Yuuri doesn’t stop. He needs to get away from the crowds, to hide and let the panic that’s starting to rise in his chest out. He moves on quick feet between alleys, ducking between citizens. Some call after him but he doesn’t stop, not until he’s rushing through Yu-topia’s gates, colliding with his sister. 

“Yuuri,” she says, steadying him in her arms. Yuuri can feel the makeup his mother and Minako painted him with this morning start to smudge from where tears have already started to fall, his breaths ragged and his lower lip bitten raw. Mari’s expression turns from confusion to understanding. Her hands slides off his arms and she lets out a tired breath. “Did she not have a match for you?”

Yuuri lets out a violent sob, pushing himself to nod. Images of Morooka races through his mind, how he always crowds Yuuri with his scent whenever Yuuri sees him. How he’s always watching Yuuri, and has ever since Yuuri presented, how his children are only a few years younger than him. How Yuuri doesn’t want this. How he feels he would rather do anything than have to become that alpha’s mate. 

“She did? But Yuuri that's good,” Mari says with furrowed brows, but Yuuri shakes his head violently as more tears stream down his face. He’s started to shake now, having trouble breathing. 

“What is going on?” Toshyia calls, and through his tears Yuuri can still see his father coming limping down the stairs, supporting himself with a cane. “What has happened?”

“I don’t know,” Mari says, just as Yuuri start to feel his fingers tingle and his lips lose feeling. He tries to suck in deep breaths, to get oxygen into his lungs. “The matchmaker found someone for Yuuri but I don’t know much more than that.”

“It’s Hisashi Morooka,” Hiroko says somewhere from behind him and Yuuri trembles at the mention of the name. “The matchmaker told us he has offered Yuuri to become his mate.” 

“Yuuri, this is wonderful news,” his father says, and Yuuri takes a step back as he shakes his head, trying to get anything else but the chanting ‘no’ that keeps repeating itself to leave his lips. “Morooka is wealthy and has a prominent political job. He will take good care of you.” 

“I DON’T WANT TO!” Yuuri manages to shout and the entire courtyard falls quiet. Yuuri sucks in breath after breath and as he does, he can feel the rain start to drip down on his cheeks, joining the tears that have already made lines in the carefully crafted mask that was painted on his face this morning, soaking the long hair that was so artfully arranged. They’re all looking at him, and Yuuri casts his eyes down as his breath slows. “I’m sorry. I need some time to myself.” Without explaining further, Yuuri walks away from the group, hurrying towards their family temple as the rain starts to pour. 

The temple is small and the roof lined with stone statues of the guardians who protect the Katsuki family, who have has done so for generations. Names are carved into the polished stone walls, each and every one a Katsuki who had lived and worked here, who had loved and hurt, who died here. If Yuuri mates with Morooka, his name will never be engraved on these walls. He will not be a Katsuki anymore.

He kneels carefully, even though it still hurts, and bends over to press his forehead to the stone floor. He takes a breath, then another, and then another, until he feels the fog in his mind ease and he can start to think clearly again. He looks up and can see his reflection in the polished stone, cheeks stained with tears, the white makeup cracked and smudged, his long hair a tousled mess. 

“I am sorry,” he breathes. To himself, to his ancestors, to the guardians, to anyone who wants to hear. “I am sorry I am not who they expect me to be. That I can’t be who they want me to be.” 

The stones say nothing, and Yuuri continues to look at himself, using the sleeves of the pristine and probably already ruined kimono to wipe his face. The makeup comes away slowly, and Yuuri feels more and more himself as each layer disappears. He reaches out and touches his reflection carefully, the stone smooth and cold under his fingers. 

“Is it so horrible to be like me?” he asks. “Is it so awful to be something other than what they want?” Yuuri doesn’t expect an answer, but he still looks up at the guardians hoping to find guidance. “Does being honorable have to mean giving up myself?” He looks up at them for a long time, but now answers come to him. The cold seeps into his bones, making him shiver. He stands on numb legs, and with one final bow, he leaves the temple to walk to his family's house in the dark. When he arrives, most of the lights are out and he can only catch the faint murmurs of his parents’ conversation from their bedroom. He walks on to his own, and even though he’s exhausted, sleep doesn’t grace him with its presence until the first rays of the sun come over the horizon. 

Yuuri wakes to the sound of loud drums echoing through the village, the noise bouncing off the walls from where they’re being pounded in the emergency tower. Yuuri sits abruptly, rubbing his eyes as daylight assaults his vision. He has no time to let himself adjust. The drums are only played for one reason, and it sends cold shivering down Yuuri’s spine as he hurries to dress and rush out of the house towards the courtyard. 

Danger. The drums always mean danger. 

Yuuri still remembers when they sounded last, the memory so vivid in his mind even though he was a small child. The drums sounded, his father left, and later came back an alpha who was broken, both in his hip and in his mind. Yuuri’s father is still kind, but something hard settled in his heart when he returned, something that never fully healed. The cane is an easy fix for someone who has trouble walking. The nightmares and memories, though, nothing seemed to ease. Yuuri feels fear roll in his stomach at the thought of the drums meaning the same thing now. For them to take his sister and bring her home just as broken, or even worse, not at all. 

The rest of his family is already by the gates, looking out at the street. Yuuri hurries to them, and as soon as he reaches his mother and sister, they each take one of his hands, yesterday’s fight forgotten. Yuuri tries to find comfort in the small contact, even though he can feel his nerves start to rise. There are so many people out in the streets and they’re all looking in the same direction. 

The sound of the drums is replaced by horse hooves coming closer and closer as the crowd falls silent. The road is clouded with dust in the wake of the group rushing forward and past them. Mari’s hand is warm in his as she pulls him along, walking alongside all the other citizens towards the town center. Everyone is still quiet, and Yuuri feels uneasiness rise in his throat at the wariness in everyone's expression. Everyone Yuuri has ever known is in the square, and they all stop to look, still so silent, at the alphas on the large horses in the robes of the empress's servants. 

“CITIZENS,” a man calls, and all focus shifts to him. He has a stern expression, face scarred and hair tied up. “Our country has been invaded. As of two days ago, we are at war.”

A gasp is heard throughout the crowd, and Yuuri feels himself tremble as he looks over at his sister. Her eyes are on the alphas on the horses, gaze strong and jaw tight, but still, her hands tremble just as much as Yuuri’s. He doesn't want her to go. He can’t let her go. His eyes wander just a bit farther and he sees his mother’s cheeks wet with tears. His father’s expression is cold and distant, and when the empress's men start to call out names, he hands the cane over to his mate to go claim their family’s letter. Panic rises in Yuuri’s throat, and without thinking, he rushes forward, heart beating violently in his chest. 

“No please,” Yuuri begs, throwing himself on the ground right between the alpha and his father. His fingers dig into the dirt, and he’s well aware of the display he’s making, how dishonorable he is being. He does not care. Yuuri can not let Mari go to war, not without trying to do something. “Please. My family almost lost everything when my father got injured in the last war. We’ve given so much. Please.” 

The alpha looks down, and Yuuri can feel his cold stare bore into him, trying to force him to submit. Yuuri keeps his gaze high, locked with the alpha’s. This might be even more of a disgrace than him begging for his family to not have to go to war, but Yuuri does not care. 

The alpha looks away and locks eyes with his father, who’s still standing behind Yuuri. “You should have taught this omega better. He should know how to submit to an alpha.” 

“I am sorry,” Toshyia says, and Yuuri looks down then, just as fingers wrap around his arm. He’s yanked off the ground, then his father reaches for the letter before he turns and walks away, leaving Yuuri to stand there alone. Yuuri lets out a long breath, then turns to walk back to his family. He’s just gotten into the crowd again when a hand wraps around his waist. The scent tells Yuuri who it is before he turns, and he tries to jerk out of the grip, only for it to tighten. 

“That was quite the display,” Morooka says in a calm and level voice, and Yuuri feels shivers run down his spine, twisting against the alpha’s hand. Alphas are not allowed to touch unmated omegas if they are not family, and Yuuri does not want Morooka’s hands anywhere near him. “Very pretty on your knees, Yuuri.”

“Let go of me,” Yuuri wheezes out through clenched teeth. Morooka looks more amused than anything, and he tsks, his other hand coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri wants to scream, push and run away, but he can’t seem to move in the crowd, everyone’s attention turned towards the family names getting called to battle. 

“There is a lot of fire in you, Yuuri,” Morooka says, thumb caressing over his lower lip. “I can’t wait to put it out.” 

The spit that leaves Yuuri’s mouth to hit Morooka’s face is almost on instinct, but he uses the moment of surprise to flee, to wrench away and press through the crowds. His family has moved back, but his mother is looking over the citizens gathered there, searching. She gathers Yuuri in her arms as soon as she can reach him. 

“Thank you,” she says as she holds him tight, only for a moment. “Thank you for trying.” 

“This is ridiculous!” Mari shouts, hands slamming down on the table. “You are not going!”

“This is not your decision,” Toshyia says, tone level and voice sure. Yuuri’s keeping his eyes on his plate, even though he has no appetite. The fight between the two alphas has been raging ever since they sat down to eat. The food has since long grown cold, and the same phrases have been shouted more than once. Yuuri has said nothing, because he doesn’t want to side with anyone. He doesn’t want either of them to go. 

“If you go, you might not come back,” Mari protests. Her scent is sour and angry, and the atmosphere in the family room is rife with tension. Neither Yuuri nor his mother has said a single word since they returned. Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. No words seem to be enough. 

“If you go, you might not either,” their father says back, eyes hard. “This is not a decision for you. It has already been made. You are going to stay here and take care of the family. They will need a strong alpha when I am gone.”

“Gone?” Mari says, pheromones heavy in the air. “Do you hear yourself?!”

“Mari,” Toshyia says with a stern voice, the pheromones so heavy that Yuuri couldn't look up if he wanted to. “I need you to stay. To help your mother with the wedding.” 

“Toshiya,” Hiroko starts in a low voice, and Yuuri’s heart aches, because he knows it can only be his wedding they’re talking about. He can hear his father take a deep breath, and gradually, the dominating pheromones ebb out, and Yuuri can slowly raise his head. When he does, he meets his parents’ gazes, and he knows it’s already too late. The decision has already been made.

“Why?” 

His voice is only a whisper and he bites the inside of his cheek to not let the tears that have started to fill his eyes to spil. 

“There is going to be a war, Yuuri,” his mother says calmly, reaching out her hand with her palm up. Yuuri takes it, hoping to find comfort in the contact. He doesn’t. He only feels cold and empty He feels as if he’s left without any means to defend himself. “There will be hard times for all of us. Morooka, he can take care of you. You will be well fed and have a good roof over your head. He has status, and hopefully when the war ends, he will help this town prosper.” 

“But I—”   
“Yuuri,” his father interrupts, and Yuuri looks at him, feeling desperation rise in his chest as they lock eyes. His father looks sure, cold and determined. The first tear spills down Yuuri’s cheek. “You have to be honorable. You have to carry this family's honor. It is your duty as an omega. This is the only thing you can do for our family.” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and with a submissive bow, he asks to be excused. He walks to his room and sits on his bed to look out over the town. Lanterns sway on the soft wind, and one by one, they go out as the night grows late. Yuuri listens to his father and Mari fight once more before they all go to bed and the house becomes quiet. His father’s words ring in his ears, over and over. 

_ This is the only thing you can do for our family. _

Yuuri thinks of his father coming home wounded after the previous war, of Mari’s smile when they were growing up. He thinks of the training his father and Minako gave them before they presented. Dance lessons, fighting lessons. Yuuri still remembers them both, even though he has not been allowed to fight for the past four years. It is not honorable for an omega to fight, and slowly, the zest he had felt for life had chipped away with every expectation of who he now had to be piled upon him. He sighs and looks up at the house at the top of the hill, the one he will call home in mere weeks, after his wedding. His stomach turns. Once again, he thinks of his father’s hip, his sister’s laugh, Morooka’s scent. 

_ This is the only thing you can do for our family. _

It’s barely a conscious decision to stand. Yuuri’s feet take him farther down the hall. The door to the room they’d trained in is slightly ajar, and Yuuri silently slides it open. He takes quiet steps across the wooden floor to the cabinet holding his father’s armour. The floors creak and Yuuri stops for a moment, worried that they might have heard him. The house stays quiet and he lets out a breath of relief, opening the cabinet door. The worn black and green armour stares back at him. He’s never worn it before. 

The robe slides off Yuuri’s shoulders and he slowly wraps himself in the cloth under layers before pulling the heavy plates off their hangers. They weigh down on his shoulders and hips, but stay in place. Yuuri take a deep breath, trying to remain calm in the midst of this decision. Then, at last, he takes the sword from the cabinet. He pulls it from the sheath, the gleaming steel revealing his reflection. His brown eyes stare back at him, and in them, he sees something he has not seen in a long time. Direction, determination. 

It’s easy to tug the red ribbon out of his hair, leaving it cascading freely down his shoulders. The blade is sharp, and when Yuuri gathers his hair in a fist and slices through it, it’s easier than butter. He clutches the long black strands in his fist, and his anticipation and fear mingle as Yuuri folds his clothes, leaving hisfistful of hair on top of them inside the cabinet. He brings the hair ribbon with him as he walks to the family room, and without looking back, he replaces the empress’s letter with the red silk. 

Yuuri walks into the temple with sure steps, and before he prays, he lights five candles. One for each member of his family, one for Minako, and one for himself. 

“Help me, please,” he prays. “Help me bring honour to this family. Help me keep them safe from this war.” He gets no answer, but it doesn’t matter. Yuuri has already made up his mind. 

He hurries on to the stable, and as soon as Vicchan calms enough to smell Yuuri, he instantly relaxes. Yuuri pets him gently but hurries, strapping on the bridle and saddle. Yuuri leads him out slowly and mounts. His heart aches as he looks back at his family home. The place he grew up in. The place he has loved living in. The family he has loved, adored and cherished. He needs to protect them. He needs to protect himself. 

_ This is the only thing you can do for our family. _

Yuuri kicks Vicchan’s sides, and at a fast gallop, they rush out of the town, the only one Yuuri has ever known, to follow the lantern that is to guide him to the soldier’s camp. Each breath of air in his lungs feels like freedom tinged with fear. Yuuri knows that if anyone finds out that he’s an omega, they will show him no mercy. He knows that he will face opponents out for his blood. He knows that there is no turning back. 

  
_ This is the only thing I can do for my family, _ Yuuri thinks, and pushes on into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives at the camp with a new furry companion, gropes his commanding officer and has to train harder then he ever has in his life to make sure no one figures out who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I*m so happy so many are excited about this story! I am too! It's so fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping with the beta.

The dust that Vicchan’s hooves has stirred up during the ride seems to have built a home in Yuuri’s lungs, and he coughs as he embarks, just a short ride from where he believes the camp to be. Yuuri needs to be there soon but he takes a moment to gather himself. The ride was long, and he feels exhausted from the previous week’s turn of events and lack of sleep. He stops at a small waterfall, cupping his hands to try to wash some of the sand from his face, and to quell both his and Vicchan’s thirst. In his satchel lies the letter and not much more, and Yuuri curses his own forgetfulness in not bringing anything to eat. He pets Vicchan’s brown hide absentmindedly, wondering how he’s going to pull this off. There was so much he didn’t think about before he left, things that could show who he is and get him killed. He wonders if his family has woken up yet to find him gone. He wonders what they think, what they feel. Maybe they’ve already alerted the authorities and they will arrest him as soon as he arrives at the camp. The thought of his own family offering his life like that makes Yuuri’s heart ache, and he quickly pushes the thought away, before it can seep into his bones and he convinces himself that he can’t go down there. They need one representative from each family, and if no one turns up from the Katsukis, they’re going to go back and get one. Yuuri can’t face seeing his mother’s expression when they come back to tell her that her mate died in battle, or meet Mari’s gaze when she comes back a shadow of who she was. He takes a deep breath and looks over at Vicchan, ready to head to the camp, only to spot something in the saddle. Curious, he walks closer, seeing a furry little animal sitting there. 

“Hey there,” he coos at the adorable rodent. “Where did you come from?”

“I followed you, actually,” the rodent says, and Yuuri’s so surprised his heart shoots up in his throat. His eyes grow wide as he takes a startled step back, heel hitting a root and causing him to lose his balance and fall down hard on his butt.

“Wha—” Yuuri says, looking up at the creature with wide eyes. It’s deep brown with black spots, grey eyes and a small pink nose. It’s whiskers are dark, and it’s the size of Yuuri’s hand. Slightly bigger than a hamster, not as big as a guinea pig. Vicchan seems calm, and he takes a few steps forward to nose at Yuuri who’s still on the ground, clearly wondering what he’s doing down there. 

“Hi!” the rodent says chipperly, and Yuuri is now sure he’s losing his mind. “I’m Phichit. It’s nice to finally talk to you, Yuuri.” 

“I— Wha— You talk?” Yuuri says, slowly standing to get a closer look. Phichit seems to smirk, which Yuuri had no idea animals could even do. He leans forward to poke at the rodent’s soft belly, only for Phichit to yelp and scurry up Vicchan’s neck.

“Yuuri!” he scolds. “That is a very sensitive spot! Do not touch unless you have permission.”

“Oh, okay, sorry,” Yuuri apologizes, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “How do you know me?”

“I’m your guardian! Surprise!” Phichit cheers, using Vicchan’s neck as a slide. 

“Guardian?” Yuuri asks tentatively, thinking of the guardians that sit as stone statues at the top of the temple at home. As he does, he remembers one of them resembling Phichit, and he feels his stomach drop. “You mean my ancestors sent you?” 

“To be honest,” Phichit says, fiddling with his little paws. “The other guardians didn’t really want to send anyone, because they felt you didn’t know your place.” 

Yuuri’s heart plummets and he lets out a long sigh, feeling like he’s doomed from the start. Still, he can’t give up now. He came to protect his family, and even though his ancestors don’t believe in him, he will just have to make do. “Why are you here then?” he asks curiously, and Phichit beams, his small cheeks puffing out adorably. Yuuri resists poking them. 

“Because I believe in you!” he says with great conviction. “It was really brave what you did. Stupid, but brave. And you did it out of love. I see nothing dishonorable in that.” 

“So you don’t think that an omega is unfit to fight?” Yuuri asks, self consciously. Ever since his presentation, he’s been told that all he’ll ever be good for is to be someone’s mate. To carry children, to tend to the home, to warm a bed. Yuuri remembers the time before he presented. A time when he could dream of being so much more than an ornament or a maid. When he was allowed freedom and choices. 

“I don’t,” Phichit says convincingly. “But there are a lot of people who do, and how are you going to fool them, smelling like that?” He gestures to Yuuri’s general form, and Yuuri feels cold dread fill his stomach. He hadn’t even thought about his scent. It feels so stupid now, so incredibly obvious. Phichit seems to sense his distress, and he squeaks to bring Yuuri out of his musing. “I can help with that though.”

“You can?” Yuuri asks, feeling his hands tremble slightly. He’s never heard of anything that can cover scent, disguise it slightly, yes, like incense or a bath, but never enough for someone to mistake what secondary gender he has. Phichit nods, then he scurries down into the satchel hanging down Vicchan’s back. He comes back up with a small vial, holding it out for Yuuri to take. Yuuri eyes it warily, frowning. 

“What is it?” he asks, looking at the almost black liquid, wondering if it goes on his scent glands or if he’s supposed to drink it. 

“It’s mostly herbs, licorice root and resin, mixed with some guardian magic.” He winks then, and Yuuri grips the vial tight. “You drink a few drops and you come off as a beta.” 

“Really?” Yuuri asks, opening the lid to smell it. It stings his nose, and he shivers at the idea of what it might taste like. “How long does it work?”

“It should hide your scent for a few days, if I'm not mistaken,” Phichit says. “It won’t cover your heat, though, so I’ll have to find something else for that.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, breathing out slowly, eyeing the vial carefully as he brings it to his lips. It isn’t like he has much of a choice. “I hope it won’t kill me,” he mumbles, letting a few drops slip into his mouth. It tastes bitter and sharp, and a cold feeling fills him instantly. Yuuri shivers as it moves down his entire body, scent glands feeling like they’re freezing. “Blech,” Yuuri gags, unable to hold it in. Phichit giggles, nose twitching. 

“I know, disgusting, right?” he says, and Yuuri can’t help but shoot him a dark look. “But now you should be safe from overeager alphas. I’ll work on the heat blockers—yes, that’s a thing, it’s just not exactly legal,” Phichit says, clearly reading Yuuri’s mind in regards to Yuuri’s next question. “Now, we should probably get going.” 

“You’re coming with me?” Yuuri asks, moving closer to Vicchan, placing the vial into the otherwise almost empty satchel. Phichit moves up Vicchan’s neck, giving Yuuri room to sit up in the saddle. 

“Yes of course!” Phichit cheers. “I’m small enough to be able to hide almost anywhere, and I’m guessing you’re going to need all the guidance you can get.”

Yuuri can’t really argue with that, and he takes the reins, steering Vicchan towards the road and the camp. “Have you done this before?” he asks. Phichit crawls from Vicchan’s neck up to Yuuri’s shoulder, so Yuuri can hear him but not see him. 

“Nope,” he says chipperly. “We’ll have to make due together.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees, urging Vicchan into a trot. 

Arriving at the camp feels like a punch in the face. The potion or whatever it was in the vial seems to have blocked Yuuri’s scent, but it has not blocked the alphas’ scents from Yuuri’s nose. He almost feels assaulted with it, the overbearing pheromones of alphas fighting for dominance now that they’re all in a new place. Yuuri shivers, glad that he will pass as a beta and not have to deal with things like that, hopefully. He dismounts and ties Vicchan to a log next to some other horses, trying to square his shoulders and look wider and more sure of himself. He’s pretty sure it’s not working at all. He shows his letter to a man tending to the horses, and the man points him in the direction of a large pole towering over the middle of the camp. Yuuri tries to not make eye contact with anyone as he makes his way over, the mixing of unfamiliar scents stinging in his nose. Phichit is moving around under his armour, and Yuuri tries not to squirm or laugh when it tickles. That’s probably inappropriate. 

A dark-haired man coming out of a large tent calls them to line up, and Yuuri soon finds himself next to a scowling blond alpha who keeps swatting at the red-headed alpha on Yuuri’s other side, Yuuri clearly having stepped in the middle of something. 

“I swear, Mila, I’ll cut your throat,” the blond says through clenched teeth, the redhead, presumably Mila, laughing on Yuuri’s right. She dodges the hits as if she’s been doing it for years.

“You can try, Yura, but you know you’ll never succeed,” she teases, and that seems to make the blond even angrier, all but hissing at the woman as he lunges for her again. A taller man with short blond locks laughs on the Mila’s other side. 

“Don’t worry, they’re always like this,” he says to Yuuri, who feels a punch hit the back of his head. “Better get used to it.”

“Ow,” Yuuri says, rubbing the back of his head as he looks over at the blond, Yura, apparently. He doesn’t look apologetic at all. 

“What?” he exclaims, crowding in on Yuuri’s space. Yuuri tries to take a step back but his shoulder hits Mila’s, who lets out an irritated  _ hey! _ “You got a problem, pig?”

“I’m not—” Yuuri starts, but is immediately cut off by Yura’s attention turning back to Mila, who seems to be making funny faces behind his back at Yura, which makes the blond alpha even angrier. The agitated scent is causing Yuuri to develop a headache and he’s not sure what to do to get away from it. 

“I can move,” Yuuri suggests when Yura tries to lunge for Mila again, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Keep your place in line!” someone calls with a firm voice, and Yuuri squirms, trying to glance over the heads of the others who quickly fall into line. Yura doesn’t seem to care, though, as he keeps shouting and swatting at Mila behind Yuuri’s back. Yuuri tries to stay out of his way and look ahead, but he’s distracted by the alphas’ bickering. He avoids an especially hard punch by stepping forward, straight into a warm, naked chest. 

Yuuri stares at his hands splayed on impressive pecs, blinks, then his eyes dart up to meet the face of the man he’s currently groping. He has a slender nose, sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and is the most beautiful alpha Yuuri has ever seen in his life. The alpha’s silver hair falls perfectly down to cover one eye, the other dazzlingly blue. His lips are pink and wet, and if what Yuuri’s feeling under his hands still resting against warm, smooth skin, he’s very well sculpted. Yuuri doesn’t dare to look down again, afraid his knees will give out. He looks into those eyes instead, the alpha’s hard, irritated gaze meeting his. Yuuri’s stomach plummets and he sucks in a breath, and suddenly, all the competing scents melt away to make room for crisp evergreen and roses, a scent so lovely Yuuri feels his eyes flutter close for a moment just to indulge in it. It’s like nothing he’s smelled before, and he has to hold back the urge to whimper at how good it is. He looks up again, realising he’s still fondling this absolutely gorgeous man who carries himself with such authority that he must be a captain or general. Great. Just perfect.

“Soldier,” the gorgeous man with the amazing chest says, and his voice seems to rip Yuuri from his dazed state, pulling his hands off the other man as his cheeks flush. For an omega to grope someone publicly is strictly scandalous. He looks up into the man’s face, realizing that here, he’s not an omega, but a beta. Okay, that’s slightly less bad. Still, groping your commanding officer is bad whichever secondary gender you are. “I do not appreciate fighting amongst the troops. What’s your name?”

“I, uhm,” Yuuri stutters, tongue feeling large and clumsy in his mouth. “I— Um, Kat-Katsudon! Oh no, ehm, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Yuuri feels his face flush even more as he misspeaks, and would rather the ground swallow him immediately than watch one of the alpha’s perfect eyebrows rise incredulously as he stares him down. Yuuri feels himself tremble under it, and he has to work hard to not let it show. 

“Katsudon?” the alpha asks slowly, and Yuuri shakes his head so hard it hurts. 

“No, no, I’m Katsuki Yuuri, sir,” Yuuri clarifies, and the alpha throws his fringe back slightly, still looking down at Yuuri with a measured gaze. 

“Katsuki,” he repeats, before looking to the side to call out, “Georgi, do we have a Katsuki on our list?” 

Yuuri waits with bated breath as the dark haired man who called them into lining up walks over with a scroll, brows furrowed as he glances down the list. He stops right next to the alpha, looking down at Yuuri before looking down at his list again, then up at the captain. 

“We have a Katsuki Toshyia or Katsuki Mari, Captain Nikiforov” Georgi says, looking at Yuuri with a puzzled expression. “Why?”   
“This is Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor says as he studies Yuuri. Georgi does, too, and Yuuri gulps, trying to look confident and sure. 

“Yeah, that’s my father and older sister,” Yuuri says, trying to keep his voice level. “They sent me instead.” 

“Hm… General Feltsman,” Victor calls, looking over his own shoulder. Only then does Yuuri spot the gruff looking older alpha standing outside the large tent, looking sternly over the soldiers. He zones in on Yuuri as he slowly walks over, back straight and pheromones commanding. “Don’t you know Katsuki Toshyia?” 

Yuuri’s stomach plummets, dread filling his veins as the alpha comes closer. Is it going to end already? Was his attempt to save his family in vain? The general looks him over from top to toe, scrutiny in his entire expression. 

“I did—we served in the last war together,” the general says as he looks over at Captain Nikiforov. “Why do you ask, Victor?”

Victor shakes his head, pointing to the list where Yuuri’s name is clearly missing. “This man says he’s Katsuki Yuuri, but I only have a Katsuki Toshiya and a Katsuki Mari.” 

“Hm,” General Feltsman says as he looks over Yuuri again. “What’s your mother’s name, boy?”

“Katsuki Hiroko,” Yuuri answers, and Yakov nods, as if confirming that it’s true. 

“I know Toshyia has two children; perhaps registration missed him?” General Feltsman muses. Victor nods in agreement, looking over Yuuri with a puzzled expression one more time before stepping back. Yuuri lets out a breath of relief. Hopefully, he dodged revealing his secondary gender. Now he just has to make sure to blend into the crowd so the captain doesn’t pay him any more attention. There are probably forty of them—it should be easy enough to not be noticable, Yuuri hopes. 

“Good morning,” Victor’s voice calls, making them all stand a bit straighter. “My name is Captain Victor Nikiforov. I will be leading your training and will be your commanding officer in battle. Our country has been attacked by a rogue army with an agenda of seizing the throne from the empress. It is our job to protect her and the country. Most of you have never seen the horrors that war brings, and most of you have never been trained in battle. We will have a short timespan to get you ready, and I will only accept your full attention and dedication.” He turns to look at Yuuri again and Yuuri feels himself flush down to his chest. He needs to get himself together, but how is he supposed to when the prettiest alpha he’s ever seen is walking around half-naked? “I will not tolerate insubordination or fighting amongst the troops. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” the soldiers echo, and Yuuri casts his eyes down to get away from feeling pinned under Victor’s gaze. When he looks back up, Victor has moved on down the line. Yura bumps his shoulder, giving him a stern look. 

“Way to get us in trouble,” he hisses, and Yuuri wants to argue that he was not the one that got them into trouble and that he really had nothing to do with it, but he doesn’t want to draw more attention to himself. He simply stomps down on Yura’s foot, hard, and says nothing. The blond hisses again, in pain this time, and Yuuri holds back his smirk. 

“It looks like we have a volunteer,” Victor says, looking back at where Yuuri’s standing. Yuuri feels dread fill his stomach again, cursing himself for not letting it go. “Yuri Plisetsky,” Victor continues, and Yura straightens beside him, eyes wide. “Will you do the honors?”

“Of what?” Yura says, taking a step forward. Victor smirks. He points to the highest point at the large pole in the middle of the camp, and as he does, Georgi brings him a bow and arrow. Victor accepts them and with ease he aims and shoots, the arrowhead embedding itself in the wood at the very top of the high pole. “Retrieve that arrow.” 

Yuuri sees Yura suck in a breath, but then he shakes his head, scowl back on his face. “Of course I can,” he says, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he steps up. He’s just about to lay his hands on the pole, when Victor stops him. 

“Wait a minute,” he says as Georgi brings over a wooden box. Victor opens the lid and Yura eyes it warily while Yuuri tries to peer into it. Yura lets out a groan, and Yuuri can see Victor smirk as he pulls out a heavy weight, hanging it over Yura’s left wrist with a thick ribbon. 

“This is for discipline,” Victor says, pulling the other weight out of the box. “And this is for strength.” He hangs it over Yura’s right wrist. “You will need both to defeat our opponents.” 

After that, he gestures to the pole, and Yura snickers and steps up, taking a deep breath before he jumps. His hands don’t manage to get a grip, and soon, he’s slid down on the pole. 

“Next,” Victor calls. 

They all try, and they all fail. The weights feel like they’re half of Yuuri’s weight, and he finds himself on his ass on the ground so fast it makes his head spin. He can hear Phichit snicker in his robes, and Yuuri has to fight the urge to swat at his back. They’re all looking crestfallen when the last man falls, and Victor looks equally so. 

“It looks like we have a tough road ahead of us—” Victor calls, only for Yura to speak up, interrupting. 

“You climb it,” he calls, and Victor stops to look over at him with eyebrows raised. “If you expect us to.” 

“You don’t think I can,” Victor says calmly, accepting the weights from the last soldier to try. There’s a small smile playing on his lips, and it makes Yuuri’s heart race in his chest. It’s a very pretty smile. 

“No I don’t,” Yura pushes. 

Victor nods, then ties the weights together to lay over his neck. He gets a good grip on the pole with his left arm, putting his right foot on it, and then climbs. Yuuri watches in amazement as he all but runs up the pole to the top with ease. Yuuri feels his heart race in his chest as he watches, mouth open wide, as Victor reaches the top, pulls the arrow out, and slides down. The entire camp is quiet and Victor smiles widely, almost proudly, as he looks over them. He hands the arrow to Yura without a word, then reaches down to to pluck the bow and another arrow from the ground, shooting it up to the top of the pole. 

“Let's get to work then,” Victor says with a determined expression. 

Two weeks of training down and Yuuri feels sore everywhere. It’s been grueling, and even though Yuuri was fairly well toned in the form of having dance lessons weekly, it’s nothing compared to what Victor is asking of them. They start every morning early with running, then a quick breakfast before they have fighting training, arrow shooting, gunpowder handling, and training with all kinds of weapons that Yuuri seems to be dealing more damage to himself with than to anyone else. He still feels as if he’s been slowly getting better, even though it’s evident that he’s not good enough by Victor’s standards, who has been looking more and more deflated with each passing day. He’s growing frustrated, and Yuuri wishes he could do something to help, to get better faster. 

“Captain Nikiforov,” he had called one night after dinner, catching sight of Victor as he made his way back to the tents. Victor had looked deep in thought, but glanced up to lock eyes with Yuuri. “I think you’re a good captain.” With that, Yuuri had turned and hurried away, too embarrassed to hear Victor’s response. 

Yuuri’s been running every night after their training session is over, then takes a quick bath in a nearby lake to wash off before crawling into the futon in the warm, humid tent that he shares with Yura, Mila, and Chris. He’s been staying out of their way as much as he can, not wanting to cause more trouble. Phichit has been feeding him the scent blocking potion every night when Yuuri takes Vicchan to the water to drink, and they’ve been discussing how Yuuri can get stronger so he doesn’t get sent home. Phichit is witty and sassy, but Yuuri enjoys his company, finds relief in having someone who knows his secret. 

They’re down at the lake now, and Yuuri’s eyeing the goo Phichit is presenting him with warily, wrinkling his nose at the smell of it. It looks awful. He has no idea how he’s going to get it all down. 

“I don’t think it’ll look any more appetizing if you stare at it longer, Yuuri,” Phichit chirps from Vicchan’s back, and Yuuri sighs and nods. 

“I really hope this works,” he says, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he thinks of what could happen if the heat suppressant doesn’t. He’s been feeling the prickling sensation of his pre-heat since yesterday, and if he doesn’t manage to stop it, he'll be in full blown heat in a day. There’s not really a question about whether he’ll eat it or not. 

“I think it will,” Phichit says with a nod, even if his tiny brows are furrowed. Yuuri knows he can’t be sure. Still, it's the only chance they have. Yuuri takes a handful of the grainy mass, and puts it in his mouth, washing it down with water. It tastes about as bad as it looks, but Yuuri still manages to get it all down. He feels a bit nauseous after eating it, and he drinks even more water to try to get rid of the aftertaste. 

“If it doesn’t work, maybe Captain Nikiforov could help you with the heat problem,” Phichit says cheekily, and Yuuri feels himself flush fiercely as the comment, trying very hard not to think about how it would be to have Victor actually there with him during a heat, touching him, kissing him, pushing into—  _ Nope _ . 

“Phichit!” he scolds, watching the guardian snicker, his pointy little nose twitching. 

“I think he would help you if you asked,” Phichit teases, and Yuuri rolls his eyes, trying again to not think about how it would be to share such a lustful time with his captain. It’s not as if Yuuri hasn’t thought about it already, even if he’s been trying to keep his crush at bay.    
“He wouldn't’!” Yuuri protests. Victor is probably already promised to someone, or at least has someone he has his eye on when the war is over. A beautiful, subordinate, obedient omega—the kind everyone expects Yuuri to be. 

“Yesterday he asked if you wouldn't train without a shirt,” Phichit points out, and Yuuri blushes even more, feeling his stomach flip when thinking about fight training with Victor. The captain always seems to seek him out for it, and Yuuri’s not sure if it’s because he’s the worst or if Victor is still wary about him being there since he wasn’t on the list. 

“He thought I looked hot!” Yuuri defends. He had been warm. The physical activity combined with trying to calm his racing heart had left him flustered beyond belief, and Victor had pointed out that he might be more comfortable removing some clothes, that’s all.

“Yeah, I bet he did,” Phichit says, and Yuuri rolls his eyes, then feels his stomach clench as the medication starts working its way into his system. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Yuuri says as the pain slowly passes. “We should head back.”

The next morning, Yuuri wakes feeling feverish, and as he pushes himself upright, he feels himself sway, having trouble finding his balance. Yura looks at him quizzically but says nothing, and Yuuri think’s he catches a worried glance from Mila. He doesn’t say anything, and he follows the others out to the training ground on numb feet. 

The entire day is awful. He falls behind on running, can barely defend himself in combat training, doesn’t have the strength to get the arrows even halfway to the target. The powder mixes wrong and Yuuri almost blows up one of the tents as the canon slips from his grip. Victor looks at him worriedly and asks if he’s alright, but Yuuri shrugs him off. He can’t show weakness, and he can’t very well say, “I took a heat blocker because I’m actually an omega.” He’ll just have to push through. He’s too tired to eat anything after training and he falls into his futon for a restless night of sleep, only to repeat the same mistakes the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. 

At the end of the fifth day, Victor catches him by the elbow, asking to talk to Yuuri alone. Yuuri gulps but follows, Victor leading them into his own tent. It’s much larger than the tents Yuuri and the other soldiers are sleeping in. It has a futon and a desk, and much more room to move. 

“What’s happened?” Victor asks, and his voice is softer than it usually is. Yuuri averts his eyes, trying not to get dizzy from Victor’s scent. He’s gotten used to it by now, but being in the alpha’s private quarters, smelling only of him, sends pleasant shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “You were well on your way to improving. You had good conditioning, good combat skills. No strength or weapons skills but you were getting better. The last few days, it’s as if you’ve plummeted. As if you’ve given up.” 

“No I—” Yuuri starts, but Victor holds up a hand and Yuuri quiets. They look at each other for a moment, Victor’s eyes so warm and gentle, much more than they have been before. 

“Just tell me if something has happened,” Victor says. “Because right now, the condition you are in, I can’t send you to war.”

Panic rushes up in Yuuri’s throat and he shakes his head, gripping his own arms tightly. “I’ll do better, I promise,” he says, trying to control his breathing. “I’ve been feeling sick lately. I think I might have caught something. It should pass soon.” 

“Yuuri—” 

“Give me a week,” Yuuri says determinedly, and Victor cocks an eyebrow. “I’ll improve by then. I’ll work as hard as I can.”

Victor seems to consider this for a while, looking into Yuuri’s eyes as if he’s trying to see his soul. For a moment Yuuri worries that he will figure him out, that his scent or something in his demeanour will slip and Victor will know. They stand in silence as Victor watches, then he nods. 

“Alright, but this is your last chance. If I cannot see the improvement needed by then, I’m sending you home.” 

Yuuri nods and flees from the tent. 

The sixth day after the heat blocker feels just like the previous five, but on the seventh day, Yuuri wakes much more rested. He’s still clumsy and slow, but he can feel himself getting stronger almost by the hour as the day passes. On the eighth day, he picks up his nightly runs again, and he eats his lunch quickly so he can do some added strength training. It goes well, even if it’s exhausting and painful. Yuuri uses all the stubbornness he’s always been chided for, pushes all of his determination and strength into making good on his promise. Two days before Victor is to make his decision, Yuuri’s on his way back from his nightly run when he spots the weights that Victor looped around his wrists on that first day. They felt so heavy and ponderous. He walks over to them now, and lifts one up. It’s still so heavy, and Yuuri glances up the pole to the arrow, wondering how he would even reach that top with these strapped to him. He lifts the other weight to eye it, thinking of how Victor had tied them together. 

An idea comes to him, and Yuuri kneels, laying the weights and their ribbons on the ground to tie them around the pole. He pushes them up against the pole, placing one foot on it like he saw Victor do, and steps up. The weights hold him in place, and Yuuri takes another step, grip on the ribbons tight. He continues to push, up, up, up. When he’s gotten halfway, his arms ache and he’s sweating buckets, arms and legs numb from exhaustion. Still, he doesn’t give up. Yuuri pushes on, stubbornness laced in every step as he continues to climb the pole. Yuuri sees light fall over the dark camp, then he feels the warm sun at the back of his neck as he pushes himself up farther. He hears the camp wake, other soldiers calling out bellow him.

“Ganba, Yuuri!” he hears, and it sound so distinctly like Victor that Yuuri almost loses his grip as he loses his concentration. He grips the ribbons tighter, and with a final two trembling steps, he heaves himself up, sitting down at the top of the pole with a long sigh. Bellow him the camp cheers, and Yuuri can’t stop the smile that breaks out on his face. 

He pulls the arrow loose and aims it at where he sees Victor standing looking up at him, right next to his feet. He shoots with precision, and he can see Victor smile and shake his head in disbelief, making Yuuri’s heart flip in his chest. He guesses he’ll be allowed to stay now.

“Yuuri,” Mila calls the next day when Yuuri passes her, Chris, and Yura sitting down for lunch. Yuuri slows and stops to look at her with a puzzled expression. They haven’t talked much since that first day, several weeks ago now, and Yuuri has quite honestly been avoiding them as much as he can. “Sit with us?”

“A-alright,” Yuuri agrees, not sure why they’ve had a change of heart. Many of the soldiers have congratulated Yuuri since he climbed the pole, and he guesses that might be the reason for this as well. 

“That was cool, yesterday,” she says, and Yuuri nods, mumbling a  _ thanks _ . “You’ve grown so strong since we got here. I wish I had that determination.” 

“If you spent half the time working out that you do talking about that omega you have at home, maybe you would,” Yura mouths off to her before looking over at Yuuri with a neutral expression. It’s the least angry look Yuuri has gotten from him yet, so he guesses that it’s good. “You’re fighting is good. You have to show me how you do that kick.”

“Kick? The round one?” Yuuri asks as he frowns. Yura rolls his eyes, stuffing his mouth full of food before he speaks. 

“Yes the round one, the one that has the captain all heart-eyed,” he says with his mouth still full, and Yuuri has to push down yet another blush connected to Captain Nikiforov. 

“It doesn’t—” Yuuri starts, but Chris’ laugh cuts him off. 

“It does give him heart eyes,” he says with a purr in his voice. “Who can blame him, though, when you look so good doing it?”

“I do not!” Yuuri protests, and both Mila and Chris laugh at that. 

“Stop being disgusting. God, can you not flirt with everything that moves,” Yura says and Yuuri’s eyes grow wide at the implication, feeling even more flustered as Chris laughs. 

“You think this is annoying?” Mila asks Yuuri, even if she looks far more amused than irritated. “Try growing up down the street from them.” 

“Oi!” Yura exclaims, trying to swat at her again. “It’s not as if you were any better!”

They then launch into explanations about how they know each other, and Yuuri tires to seem relaxed, dodging most of the questions directed to him about his upbringing. 

They’ve been combat training for about an hour when Victor comes over and taps Yuuri’s opponent on his shoulder to swap. He has an easy smile on his face, and Yuuri returns it. Ever since Yuuri climbed the pole, Victor’s been more relaxed around him. They’ve talked several times a day since, and Phichit claims Victor is seeking him out, something Yuuri denies. He still gets very flustered around the captain, but the more he gets to know him, the more he likes him too. Victor is hard working, determined, and kind. He’s unlike any other alpha Yuuri’s ever met. 

“You think you’re going to take me down this time?” Victor asks with a smirk as he shrugs out of his training robes. His muscular chest makes Yuuri avert his eyes, remembering how soft Victor’s skin felt under his hands. He looks back up at Victor’s eyes instead, trying to not get too distracted. It’s usually Victor’s nakedness that does him in, because how is Yuuri supposed to not stare at a chest as perfect as that?

“I’m going to try,” Yuuri says truthfully. He has been getting better in the month and a half since he came, and he knows that any day now they’ll be sent out to actual battle. He’s surprised they haven’t yet. They’ve been getting news of their troops getting pushed back, only to take wins in return. Yuuri is scared to face the enemy, but he’ll do what he needs to. He has even more people to protect now than he did before coming to the camp. “You going to go easy on me?”

“I never go easy on you,” Victor says with a laugh, crouching down. “Ready?”

Yuuri nods, then they bow to each other before taking their fighting stance. They move closer and Yuuri keeps his eyes on Victor’s hands, trying to get a feel for the situation. Victor lunges first, and Yuuri parries, lunging after Victor who wards him off. They go back and forth a few times, then Yuuri spots an opening in Victor’s defence on his right. He makes a lunge at Victor’s right side, feinting before he goes down to swipe Victor’s legs out from under him just as he’s about to change his weight from one leg to the other. It catches Victor by surprise makes him fall to the ground with an  _ oof _ . Yuuri uses the advantage to straddle his hips and pin him down, both hands above his head. Victor’s breathing heavily, and Yuuri is, too, suddenly feeling very dazed by looking down at Victor pinned underneath him. 

“It seems you got me,” Victor says in a low voice, and Yuuri feels so much it’s almost overwhelming. Victor’s lips look so soft, and they’re so close. It would be so easy to— 

“Captain!” Georgi calls, and it snaps Yuuri out of his daze, blushing as he realises how he’s been holding Victor between his thighs. He scrambles off, but Victor doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, sitting up slowly as he keeps his eyes on Yuuri, even as Georgi calls to him again. 

“Yes, Georgi,” he finally says, turning towards the advisor as he stands. “Something urgent?”

“We’ve received a message from General Feltsman. We’re needed at the front.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping with the beta <3.

They set out the next morning, and the tension amongst the soldiers is palpable. Those who have horses ride, except for the few work horses who are dragging carriages. Many walk, but Yuuri has Vicchan, luckily, and makes himself comfortable in the saddle. Victor makes a speech about serving their country, about how far they have come and how it’s time to use their new skills to defend the empress. The men cheer as he finishes, but Yuuri sees the fear in their eyes, the same fear Yuuri feels embedded in his chest. They’ve only been playing at war —now they have to put it to the test, against lethal enemies. Victor leads them out of the camp, and Georgi rides at the rear to keep them all in line. Yuuri falls somewhere in the middle, with Mila, Yura, and Chris walking next to him. 

“I can’t believe you get to ride, Katsudon,” Yura grumbles after they’ve walked for about two hours, heading north. They’re going to move towards the capital over the mountains, and hopefully meet up with General Feltsman’s unit. The enemy army is moving towards the empress, and the soldiers need to protect her and the citizens. Hopefully they’ll get there in time. 

“You could have been, too, if you had brought Potya,” Mila says, at which Yura gasps, offended.

“Like I’d bring her to do this dirty work,” he says, and Yuuri can’t help but smile as Yura reaches out to scratch Vicchan on the neck. “She’s far too precious.” 

“I’m sure Otabek is taking good care of her,” Chris says, and Yuuri sees Yura flush bright pink at the mention of his new mate, as he always does when someone brings up Otabek. Yuuri doesn’t know that much about the omega. All he knows is that when Chris or MIla brings him up, Yura turns pink and says something along the lines of how amazing Otabek is. From what Yuuri has gathered, they’ve known since they were little, and were fortunate that Yura presented as an alpha and Otabek an omega. They seem to be very much in love, and Yuuri feels happy to know some still mate for love, unlike what was intended for him. 

“Shut up about him,” Yura grumbles, then continues in a low voice, almost as if talking to Vicchan instead of them. “I know he’s taking the best care of my girl.” Vicchan snorts happily, and Yuuri smiles as Mila and Chris coo, causing Yura to kick at them. 

A call comes from farther up the line, and Yuuri thinks he hears his name so he looks up as the rider in front of him turns to face him, one eyebrow raised. “Katsuki needed in front,” she says, and Yuuri nods, looking down in confusion at his old tent mates. 

“I see the captain needs you,” Chris teases, and Yuuri rolls his eyes, hearing Phichit snicker in his robes. They’re a lethal combination. Yuuri’s glad Phichit and Chris have yet to meet, because together, they would tease Yuuri to death. He guides Vicchan out of the line and kicks him into a trot to pass the others. He can see Victor turn back to look, smiling as he spots him. Yuuri wonders what this might be about. If Victor found out about him, he wouldn't confront him like this, would he? Maybe he would, to shame him. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath and continues, trying to keep his hands from trembling. He catches up quickly, and soon, Vicchan falls into step with Makkachin, Victor’s large brown mare. 

“You wanted me, Captain Nikiforov?” Yuuri says, and a soft pink blush colors Victor’s nose and cheeks. Yuuri frowns, wondering if he’s already starting to burn in the morning sun. 

“Yes,” Victor agrees, looking at Yuuri a moment longer than Yuuri might find normal. Victor’s been doing that more and more, and Yuuri’s sure he’s noticed something’s off with Yuuri. He’s not sure if Victor’s figured it out yet, but the more time they spend together, the more likely he is to realise Yuuri’s an omega, if he hasn’t already. “I wanted to ask you how you trained before you came to the camp?”

“How I trained?” Yuuri asks, puzzled. “You want to talk about this now?”

“We have a long ride ahead of us,” Victor muses with a shrug and smile. “I’d like some company.”

Yuuri considers arguing that the captain would probably enjoy conversation more with someone else, but he doesn't. He rather selfishly craves time with Victor, even though he knows he shouldn’t, for so many reasons. 

He tries not to lie as they talk. He tells Victor about his life before presentation, and simply leaves out how things changed after he became an omega. Victor shares, too, and they soon realise they’ve almost talked the day away, as it’s time to set camp for the night. Yuuri smiles as he rolls over on his futon, while Mila, Chris, and Yura bicker as they always do. He can’t help the giddy feeling filling his chest, and for a moment, he revels in it, all he’s feeling for Victor. He knows that it will never amount to anything. He knows his feelings are unanswered, but as he falls asleep, he lets himself pretend they aren’t.

The next day, Victor asks him to join him when they ride out after breakfast, and continues to do so every morning. They talk of anything and everything, and Victor shares stories from his personal life as well as what he knows of the enemy and their leader, Cao Bin. The climate steadily cools as they continue to move, and then they start ascending the mountain they have to cross to get to the capital. It’s been a week and a half since they headed out and they’re at the final stop before they’ll start the rougher climb up the mountainside. They have to take the long route for the horses and carriages, but by tomorrow evening, they’ll be standing in snow. 

Yuuri volunteers to go clean the pots in the lake after dinner, and Victor offers to join him. They carry the large pots through a grove, and Yuuri can hear the conversations of the other soldiers fall to a distant murmur as they move away from them. Yuuri risks glancing over at Victor, feeling his heart race at the realisation that they’re alone. He feels his cheeks heat up, even more so when he sees Victor looking back. Yuuri hurries to snap his eyes away, focusing on the soft grass on the ground they walk on.

“So, Yuuri,” Victor starts, the tone clearly suggesting he’s going to ask something mischievous. Yuuri has learned many things about his captain in the last week and a half, one of which is that the tone Victor is using now is often accompanied by a question that makes him blush. “Do you have an intended mate waiting for you back home?”

Yuuri can hear that the question is meant to be playful and fun, but he can’t help the dread he feels as he thinks of the life that he’s supposed to be living now. How the training in camp should have been wedding dress fittings. How the endless hours of running should have been vows. How the futon should have been a marriage bed Yuuri wanted nothing more than to escape. He takes a deep breath and shakes the thoughts away, looking back at Victor with what he hopes is an easy smile. “Nope, none at all.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Victor says as they reach the lake. He kneels, and Yuuri does, too, dipping the pots into the water. “You’re clever, handsome, and funny. I’m sure several suitors are swooning over you.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Yuuri mumbles. “How about you?” he asks, even though he really doesn’t want to know. “I’m sure there’s an omega waiting for you in the capital, someone a matchmaker has set up perhaps?” Yuuri looks down into the pot, preparing himself for the pain of Victor starting to gush about a sweet omega with fair skin and a lovely scent. 

“I’d never touch a matchmaker, not even with a long stick.”

Yuuri’s head flies up and he looks at Victor with wide eyes. In his region, matchmakers are considered honorable and pure. They’re of a high social status and anyone who would say such a thing would be punished, if not by the authorities, socially. Victor looks back at him calmly, lips quirked up in a crooked smile, but his eyes look sad. 

“My parents’ mating was a matchmaker’s work, and it was an ugly, horrible affair. They were ill-suited for each other and it became violent. My father beat my mother to death one night during a fight and then ran away, leaving me in the hands of the army. Luckily, Yakov and Lilia, the general and empress, were gracious enough to raise me as their own, even if it was behind closed doors. I still remember my mother going to the matchmaker to ask for help, only to be turned away with the words that she had made a good match, and that it was my mother's job as an omega to fix things.” 

Yuuri’s mind starts spinning, there is so much information to process, and he gapes at Victor, unable to decide where to start. “I’m so sorry. You must have been old enough to remember it then?” 

“I was,” Victor agrees, looking down at the pot he’s cleaning. “I was ten when I was left at the army base.”

“The general and the empress…” Yuuri starts, but trails off, having a hard time finishing the sentence. 

Victor nods and stops his scrubbing, sitting back to look at Yuuri. “They’ve been together for a long time. I think they want to be mates, but since they’re both alphas, they’re not really allowed. It would cause too big of a scandal. They are very much in love though, always have been, in their own way,” Victor smiles in earnest then, and Yuuri’s heart jumps, just like it always does. “I wouldn't say I want something exactly like they have, but I want to find someone to fall in love with and share a life with, someone determined and brave, strong and beautiful...someone like you.” 

Yuuri blinks, sucking in a breath even though it feels like his lungs have collapsed. He must be imagining this—it can’t be real. “Like me?” 

“Yes,” Victor says, letting go of the pot as he slowly leans forward. “Someone like you.” Yuuri leans in, too, and soon Victor’s cold, wet hand is on his cheek, guiding their lips together. Yuuri’s eyes flutter close and he feels enveloped in Victor's scent, mind dizzy with aching need to feel Victor’s lips against his own. Yuuri’s never kissed anyone before, and the touch feels electric, sending a cascading warmth all though Yuuri’s body. Victor tastes like he smells, and Yuuri presses closer, just for a moment before they part. He stares wide eyed at Victor, feeling his heart race in his chest as he looks at the alpha. Victor’s cheeks are pink and his scent is excited and happy. It smells wonderful and makes Yuuri’s inner omega preen. 

“Wow,” Victor says on a breath. “I hoped but I didn’t— I've wanted to do that for a while.” 

“You have?” Yuuri whispers, feeling like his voice is too loud for this moment. He’s in disbelief and his heart is pounding so hard it hurts. He wants to press forward to claim Victor’s lips again, but his mind is spinning with questions. Why did Victor want to kiss him? Does Victor truly not care that he’s not an omega? Or does he know that Yuuri is?

“I have,” Victor says, leaning in once more. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, closing the distance between them again to slot their mouths together. It’s a simple press of lips but feels like so much more. Victor has been wanting him, too, and something in Yuuri sings with the knowledge. He’s never wanted someone the way that he wants Victor. To know that it’s reciprocated makes something warm and lovely pool in Yuuri’s gut. They pull apart and Yuuri breathes heavily, as if he’s forgotten ‘til now, too preoccupied by Victor’s warm lips and lovely taste. “I have too.”

Victor smiles, a soft sigh leaving his lips. His eyes shine with happiness. “I’m glad.”

They make their way back, pots washed. Yuuri worries that the others are going to ask why they were gone so long or that they’ll somehow know. When they emerge from the grove, the soldiers are in deep conversation about their favorite foods. They’re reminiscing over home cooked meals their mates, mothers, or other relatives have made. Yuuri sits down next to Yura, who’s loudly proclaiming pirozhki as the best dish in the world, and throwing small pebbles at anyone who disagrees. Yuuri decides to not share his love for katsudon at the risk of being teased about his misspeaking that first day, and to escape the risk of bruising from Yura punching him. He sits quiet instead, trying to understand what just happened. He catches Victor’s eye before the captain walks into his tent, and Yuuri’s heart flutters at the secretive smile Victor sends him before he turns away. 

Marching in snow slows them down, and the trek up the mountain wears on all of them. Even Yura stops shouting and kicking, simply focusing on the road ahead. Yuuri mostly stays by Victor’s side, Vicchan plodding through the snow as it grows deeper and deeper the higher they get. Victor’s gaze becomes more and more determined as they get closer to the top. General Feltsman’s troops were heading for a village up here, and the hope is to meet up with them there. If not, they will head down the other side of the mountain, towards the capital. Yuuri’s not sure which he prefers. If they meet the general, there’s a bigger risk of battle looming, and Yuuri’s not sure if he’s prepared. At the same time, having to fight in the capital sounds like a nightmare, with so many civilians to protect. 

They make camp just before dark the day before they are to arrive at the village, and it doesn’t take them long. They’ve gotten the hang of it through the weeks they’ve been marching, and it’s easy to get the temporary camp set up, even in the snow. They live mostly on rice, and Yuuri’s just sat down on a tarp, a bowl of steaming grains in his hand, when the conversation turns towards him. Yuuri hasn’t been paying attention to what the other soldiers has been talking about, too preoccupied with how Victor’s eyes look in the light of the fire. 

“How about you, Yuuri?” Chris asks, and Yuuri turns to him with a scoop of rice in his mouth. “A good looking man like you must have a line of omegas waiting for you at home.” 

Yuuri chokes, and he coughs and coughs for air, hearing his fellow soldiers laugh as he tries to clear his throat. He looks up at Chris with wide eyes when he can breathe again, catching Victor’s smirk as he does. 

“No, no,” Yuuri says as he shakes his head, still coughing a little, eyes watery. “I have no omega waiting for me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Yura snorts, and they all look at him in varying degrees of surprise. Yuuri’s feeling extremely confused by the comment. Yura seems to be, too, as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud. He quickly turns red, then launches a hastily assembled snowball at Mila, who’s laughing so much she’s clutching her stomach. “Shut up!”

“Yeah, Yuuri, I think you’re just being modest,” one of the other soldiers, Hikaru, chimes in, and Yuuri wants to sink into the ground as the others within hearing distance agree. He looks up at Victor again, smirk still on his face. Yuuri wishes he could throw a snowball at him without being obvious, or just kiss it off his pretty face instead. His heart races and he has to look away, trying not to think of the times he’s been able to actually get to kiss those soft lips. 

“How about you, Mila,” Chris says, shoulder bumping hers as she wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. “Excited to get back and see if that matchmaker can set you up with a pretty, dark-haired omega?” 

“Pft,” Mila says, shoving him lightly. “I know she will.”

“Oh, you know?” Chris says with a laugh. “How can you be so sure?” 

“I’m strong and charming, and I can provide. Of course she’s going to want me,” Mila says, picking up her bowl of rice again, dropped in the laughing fit, as she and Chris bicker. 

Yuuri watches them throw teasing comments back and forth, the rest of the soldiers joining in. He stays silent and listens, eating his rice in peace. He saves some in a fabric napkin, so he can feed Phichit later, the rodent currently napping in the saddle satchel on Vicchan’s back. 

“As long as they can cook right,” one of the alphas says with a laugh, and Yuuri sees all the soldiers joining in, nodding along to the banter. 

“Well, I’d rather have a looker too,” another soldier says, and cheers of agreement can be heard around the fire. Yuuri twists uncomfortably, thinking of the matchmaker’s words when he saw her, in what feels like another lifetime ago. In a way it is. These alphas and betas have never had to suffer through the pain of an omega’s presentation and the crushing social rules that are bestowed upon you afterwards. How you are no longer allowed to do the things you love. How you are now supposed to be an entirely different person than if you had presented as an alpha. An uneasy feeling pools in his gut, and as someone says something about obedience, he looks down into the snow, not wanting to see who agrees and not. To some extent, he had known that this is how alphas talk. He has heard Mari and her best friend when they come home late and drunkenly singing dirty songs about omegas. He has seen the way alphas’ gazes follow him since presentation, something that so clearly changed after he became an omega. 

“What do you think, Yuuri?” Mila asks on a laugh, and Yuuri’s stomach clenches. “What do you think are good qualities in an omega?” 

Yuuri can’t stop himself. He’s been told that he should be more sensitive to social situations, that he should be reading the company he’s in and give an answer that is appropriate. Time and time again, he has broken the rules of propriety, and he does it now too. 

“I feel omegas should have wit, and be smart, be able to speak their minds and feel free,” Yuuri says determinedly, feigning ignorance that what he just said goes against everything the others just talked about. He catches Victor’s eyes, and a soft look crosses the alpha’s face as he gives a small, reassuring nod. The camp falls quiet for a moment, and then most of the alphas start laughing, as it what Yuuri said was a joke. He lets them saying nothing to the contrary, and he manages to finish his food even though he’s feeling nauseous from the conversation. 

They head out as soon as the sun has risen the next day, and they’ve gotten another portion of rice in them for breakfast. They’re not far from where the village is said to be, but it’s a bit of a climb. Victor asks for Yuuri to join him again, and Yuuri agrees, feeling nerves prickle at his skin for what is to come today. Most of the soldiers don’t seem to have that problem, though, having cheery conversations behind them. 

Victor’s scent is anxious, just a little, and Yuuri probably wouldn’t even be able to pick it up if it wasn’t for having spent so much time riding next to the alpha. They exchange small talk as they ride, and the slightly harder tone in Victor's voice is setting Yuuri’s nerves on edge. 

They smell the fire long before they see it, and Yuuri instantly smells Victor’s distress. He turns towards his captain, seeing his eyes wide and jaw clenched tight. A shiver runs down Yuuri’s spine. It’s quiet, save for the soldiers picking up on the smell too. It feels ominous, almost too quiet. Victor turns to him, and in that moment, he’s the captain Yuuri met when he came to the training camp, hard, determined and cold. Nothing like the warmth he’s gotten used to since they’ve grown closer.

“Stay with the unit,” he commands, and Yuuri feels it vibrate through his body. It’s not an alpha command, not really, but it almost feels like one with how heavy the pheromones are in the air. Victor kicks Makkachin hard in the sides, and they rush towards where the village is supposed to be. Yuuri can’t obey. His heart lurches in his chest as he sees Victor ride ahead, and he yells back to Hikaru, who’s next in line, to move the troops safely to the destination before he kicks Vicchan’s sides to rush after Victor. It’s hard to gallop in the snow, but Yuuri rises in the saddle anyway, urging Vicchan on as he follows. 

The smell of smoke becomes stronger and stronger, and Yuuri expects to hear something, the sound of voices, of blades meeting, of bombs. He hears none of it. It’s quiet, and for the first time in his life, the calm makes Yuuri feel fear. He can see where Makka has run, and he follows, eyes straight forward as he ascends. They come to a ledge, and Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, pulling at the reins to make Vicchan stop. 

Everything he sees is destruction. The snow has melted away, and on the bare ground, only ash and charcoal remain of what must have been the village. There is nothing liveable there now, razed to the ground. From some of the piles of rubble, smoke still rise, black and thick. Yuuri can’t see a single living being, except for Makkachin, who’s standing at the edge of the melted snow, muzzle pushed into the revealed grass. Yuuri dismounts, quickly leading Vicchan to stand next to her, before he steps onto the bare ground and starts rushing between the still burning piles. 

It’s strange to feel the warmth after being in the cold for so long, but Yuuri pays it no mind as he runs through the ruins of the village, eyes searching for his captain. 

“Victor!” Yuuri shouts, panic rising in his throat. “Victor!”

There’s no answer, and since the snow has melted, there are now tracks to follow. He looks around, and at the far end of the village, there seems to be a valley. He hurries over, almost tripping in his haste to get to Victor, to see him safe. He stops as he reaches the edge, the snow covering the ground once more on the low slope. Yuuri’s heart comes to a full stop, bleeding in his chest. 

The ground is covered in blood, the red so stark against the white of the snow. There are bodies, too, scattered around the ground, unmoving, staring blankly. Dead. All dead. Yuuri doesn't recognize any of them, but they’re all wearing imperial armor. There are a few in unfamiliar armor, too, and Yuuri’s not sure if they’re civilians, villagers who’d decided to fight alongside the army, or if they’re enemies who’d been left behind. Yuuri keeps staring over the carnage; even though he wants to look away, he can’t. The sight is so much, too much. 

A movement in the valley catches his eyes, and Yuuri snaps out of his shock, hurrying down the slope. As he comes closer, he can see that it’s Victor, and he feels a rush of relief at the sight of him kneeling, shoulders moving up and down as he breathes. He hurries over, slowing only when he’s close enough to smell Victor’s scent, distraught and heart breaking. He walks the last few meters, only to feel his stomach drop at the sight of who Victor’s kneeling next to. 

General Feltsman’s eyes are closed, his creased face relaxed but lifeless. His hands are folded over each other on his chest, and under them Yuuri can see the hole in the armour, the blood staining it red around the edges. Victor says nothing; he simply looks down at the man he’s called a mentor, the closest thing he has to family. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, unable to stop the familiar name falling from his lips again. Victor doesn’t seem to hear him at first, continuing to stare down at the general. Then he turns, slowly, to look up at Yuuri with wide, watery eyes. Yuuri’s heart clenches, and he’s just about to drop to his knees next to him and take Victor into his arms when someone calls for them. They both turn, and Yuuri spots Chris at the top of the ledge, other soldiers joining his side. When Yuuri looks back down at Victor he can see that he already has the stoic mask on his face, once again determined and cold. Yuuri’s not sure if it makes him angry or upset, that Victor is not allowed to show emotions, not even in a moment like this. 

“They must have evacuated the civilians before the battle,” Victor says, tone stale and stiff. “Only soldiers are dead here.” 

Yuuri looks around at all the bodies, then he looks down at the ground while Victor slowly stands. He wants to reach out and touch him, to lace their fingers together or to pull him into his arms. To give him comfort, to give him support, to give him anything. Instead he does nothing, simply looking at his captain, nodding along slowly. 

“We should move on,” Victor says, and before Yuuri can say anything, he turns and walks away towards the burned out village, leaving Yuuri feeling completely lost as he does.

Yuuri can’t stop himself that night. He watches Phichit fall asleep on the futon next to him, rolled into a small ball of fur, then he slowly rises. Like a moth to a flame, he slips out of the small tent he’s sharing with the others and makes his way across the snowy ground to Victor’s tent. He stops outside for a moment, feeling the icy wind bite at his cheeks and push itself under his robe. Maybe he’s not wanted here. Maybe Victor will send him away. Still, as he sees the soft light of a lantern flicker inside the tent, all the others dark and quiet, he decides to push in. It’s not as if he can knock, and he doesn’t want to make too much noise by calling out and giving himself away to the other soldiers. The strings come undone easily, and he slides between the two pieces of fabric. 

It’s warmer inside, heated by the small fire in the middle. The added wind from Yuuri opening the side makes the flames flicker, and Victor looks up at him, eyes widening when he spots Yuuri.

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, tying the rope together in a rush to keep the heat in. “I just…I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I—” Victor starts, then his hand comes up to his chest over his heart, almost absentmindedly. His gaze drops from Yuuri’s, and sadness is written all over his face. Yuuri’s heart clenches. From all Victor has told him about Yakov Feltsman and his upbringing, this must be like losing a father. The fear of losing his own made Yuuri push himself into war, despite knowing he might be severely hurt or killed, especially if his true identity is found out. “Yuuri.” A choking sob makes its way out of Victor’s chest, and Yuuri hurries over to fall on his knees at his side. He raises his hand tentatively, cuping Victor’s wet cheek. 

The alpha melts into the touch immediately, gorgeous blue eyes meeting Yuuri’s as tears roll down his face and Yuuri’s hand. “I’m sorry, Victor. I’m so, so sorry,” Yuuri says, and Victor presses closer, hiding his face in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shuffles closer, too, and soon they’re a tangle of limbs, embracing as Victor sobs. Yuuri’s heart aches. He wants to make it better, to take the pain Victor’s feeling away, the responsibility he has to carry, the stone mask Yuuri saw him wear today, unable to break apart. Yuuri holds him as tightly as he can as he’s finally able to grieve, fingers carding through short strands. Victor sobs and sobs, trembling. Yuuri feels like his heart bleeds in his chest and finds that this, this hurts much more than all the bruises and cuts he’s gotten while training combined, this hurts more than his family’s inability to understand his feelings about being stripped of his freedom, of wanting to marry him to a man more than twice his age. 

He realises then, when Victor’s sobs quiet, wet, chapped lips pressing against neck, just grazing his scent gland before they move to his jaw, his cheek, that he loves him. That sometime during their journey, his crush has bloomed into something much more beautiful, and much more complicated. He loves Victor. Loves him so much. Victor, who continues to move, but there is nothing rushed about the kisses. Yuuri feels the adoration pressed into each new place Victor’s lips land. It’s lovely, and when he reaches the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri turns to press their lips together softly. 

It feels like so much more than the kiss they shared before they headed up the mountain. Then, it was butterflies and fireworks, Yuuri feeling his knees tremble and heart flutter. This feels like love, deep and pure. It’s in Victor’s scent too. Guilt surges up in Yuuri’s throat and he tries to swallow it down. How can Victor feel this way if he doesn’t truly know who Yuuri is? When Yuuri has lied and conned his way here? When he’s not who he says he is? It’s not fair, he hasn’t been fair. Victor sighs, hands gripping Yuuri’s sides tightly, as if afraid he’ll disappear. 

“Thank you,” Victor breathes against his lips, and Yuuri pushes all his fears down, deciding to focus on Victor now. “I can’t believe he’s gone. I knew...I know war is dangerous. I just—… He was such a good general. If he’s gone out like that, how are we supposed to protect Lilia?” 

“We’ll do our best,” Yuuri tries, but it sounds weak leaving his lips. He knows general Feltsman’s unit was more experienced than their own, and if the enemy soldiers and Cao Bin managed to annihilate such seasoned forces, Yuuri has no idea how they’re going to stand against them. Still, they can’t give up. They both know that. “It looked like the general’s troops had managed to get many of them too. Hopefully, their numbers will be lower and we’ll have a chance, if we’re smart.” 

Victor nods thoughtfully, then he buries his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck again. “Thank you for being here for me,” Victor says into Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri resumes the slow swirling motions of his hands in Victor’s hair and down his neck. “I can’t remember showing this side of me to anyone.” 

“How come?” Yuuri asks in a low voice, shivering at the feeling of Victor’s breath on his skin, still slightly overwhelmed by his insight to his feelings towards the alpha still clinging to him, so unlike all the other alphas Yuuri’s met. They’ve never showed weakness, or emotion. Yuuri wonders if it’s because Victor doesn’t know that he’s an omega. He hopes not. 

“I’ve always had to be tough, to not show how I feel. It’s due to both being an alpha and being trained as a soldier, a future captain. Yakov and Lilia both expressed the need for me to close my feelings off, to hide them from everyone, because then I could be great. Then I could thrive.”

Yuuri’s stomach turns uncomfortably again, and he can’t help but press his lips against Victor’s forehead. “I like you as you are,” he murmurs, and Victor sighs, pressing a kiss to his scent gland this time, more intimate than Yuuri’s ever been touched before. 

“I like you just as you are too,” Victor says, and it’s such a beautiful sentiment, that Victor likes Yuuri for who he is, not for what everyone wants him to be. He’s been more himself with Victor than he has with anyone in years, except for the fact that he’s hiding his secondary gender. He still hopes, though, that Victor would want to hold him like this even if he knew. Still, he knows it’s not true, and for a moment he lets himself be selfish, to hold Victor as close as he can and press his lips against his hair and forehead, trying to remember exactly how he’s feeling, now that he knows how true love feels.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: war, injury and revelation. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troops face war, Yuuri gives it his all, and loses everything in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for putting up with my insane ideas and fics. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the lovely comments and screaming! I adore it so much. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. Here comes the painful part.

They set out as soon as dawn breaks the next day. There’s no time to waste, because they have no idea how far the enemies have reached, or if they’ll make it in time to stop them from raiding the capital as they did the village. Victor’s gaze is cold and distant, and Yuuri’s not sure how to approach or reach him, especially with everyone else around. He had stayed in Victor’s tent as long as he had dared last night, but fled back to his own tent before the other soldiers and Phichit woke up, hoping he didn’t smell too much like a certain alpha. 

It’s Vicchan’s turn to pull one of the carriages, containing mostly ammunition and weapons, and Yuuri straps him to it securely, preparing to walk today. He wishes he could stay by Victor’s side, considering everything that happened yesterday, but at this point, it can’t be helped. Phichit climbs into the carriage before Yuuri ties the cover closed, promising to keep it under control even as his little nose twitches from the scent of gunpowder. Yuuri ties the back together firmly, then walks over to card his fingers through Vicchan’s mane, waiting for the troops to start marching. 

“Katsuki,” Georgi says behind him, and Yuuri turns to face him, looking up at the advisor perched on his horse. Yuuri hasn’t talked to Georgi much, seeing as he’s been riding in the front for most of their march while Geogri’s been bringing up the rear. “I see you’ll be in the back with me today.”

“Yes, it’s Vicchan’s turn to pull,” Yuuri explains, and he can see Georgi narrowing his eyes slightly, glancing ahead towards the troops. 

“Hm, yes. It might be good for Victor to keep a clear head. Who knows what we’ll encounter today,” Georgi says, looking back down at Yuuri with a cold gaze. Yuuri squirms, trying not to read too much into the statement. 

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuri asks, wondering if Georgi might have seen him go to Victor’s tent last night, or coming out of it. Georgi just looks at him, then shakes his head, turning his black horse back towards the end of the line. 

“What was that about?” Chris asks, startling Yuuri, who hadn’t even heard him approach. Chris looks at him in amusement but glances after Georgi again when Yuuri shakes his head. “He’s been very tense. I wonder why.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, seeing how the line has started marching. “What are you doing back here?” 

“I decided I needed a break from the fighting twins,” he says with a laugh, and Yuuri smiles, nodding his head in agreement. “Seemed calmer here in the back.”

“Alright,” Yuuri agrees, glad for the distraction from worrying about Victor’s empty stare and Georgi’s accusations, as well as the enemies that might be lurking around the corner. “It can only get warmer when we head down, right?”

Chris laughs, and as they start moving down the mountain, they share easy conversation, clearly avoiding the subject of what they saw yesterday. Yuuri tries very hard to not think about how that could be him soon, or others in the unit he now calls friends. How Victor could — Yuuri quickly pushes the thought aside, the mere idea making his heart clench so hard it almost brings tears to his eyes. Chris doesn’t seem to have noticed, sharing a memory from after he had presented and, suddenly, all omegas smelled divine. Yuuri laughs along, trying to pretend to have had a similar experience. It’s these things that are the hardest, to try to tag along in conversations about memories they all seem to have shared. He wonders how it would have been if Mari had gone instead. If she would have liked Chris, Yura, and Mila, or if she would rather have spent time with Hikaru, Satsuki, and Yuuto. He wonders how they are now, what they’ve told the other villagers. What they told Morooka when he came to officially ask for Yuuri’s hand in marriage. He wonders if his mother has made katsudon since he left, if his father has prayed at the temple. Has he noticed Phichit’s statue missing? Does Mari worry about him at night, turning in her bed as the moon travels across the sky? Does Minako drown her worries in alcohol, like she always has? Yuuri worries about them, about the war coming to the village and burning it to the ground. He wonders if he can ever go home to them, what would happen if he does. 

Chris has fallen quiet next to him, and maybe he, too, has a family he worries about, that he hopes to see again. The sun is high in the sky and they’re walking in a valley between the highest mountain tops, a view of the capital just becoming visible between the two peaks. The men chatter ahead of them, but something starts whistling, the sound growing louder and louder. Yuuri turns towards it only to see a burning arrow hit the carriage Vicchan’s pulling. Yuuri’s mouth falls open,then he screams. 

“FIRE!” 

Chris turns, eyes shocked as more burning arrows hit the ground around them. The fire spreads quickly and Yuuri tries to hurry, untying Vicchan as soldiers flood to their aid. Canons are being pulled from the burning carriage, and Phichit jumps up on Yuuri’s arm as he pulls out his bow and arrows. The guardian squeaks worriedly, settling on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Yuuri you need to move!” Phichit shouts. The fire continues to spread, and Yuuri tugs at Vicchan’s reins, jumping up on the horse’s back to get away from what he knows will be an explosion. It all seems to happen so fast. More arrows cascade down on them, and Yuuri ducks his head to dodge them, seeing his fellow soldiers scurry away from the carriage too. A loud boom travels between the mountain tops, and Vicchan loses his balance to the resulting shock wave, tumbling Yuuri to the ground too. He pushes himself up quickly, finding Vicchan’s reins to pull him up, looking around in shock. Cresting the mountainside is an army, much larger than their lone unit. They’re all in dark armour and seem to be hovering over them ominously, ready to strike. 

Fear grips Yuuri tight and he blindly stares at the threat. He can hear orders being shouted, and as he sees the next round of arrows leave the bows of the army ahead, they finally start making sense. Victor’s voice is clear and sure, and Yuuri looks at him, eyes focused and sharp as he calls out for them to defend themselves, to fight back. Yuuri can see a few of his fellow soldiers have fallen, arrows lodged in their bodies. He spots Yura holding a canon, aiming as Mila tries to light it. It flies through the air and hits in the middle of the enemy’s ranks, hitting several of their soldiers. Cheers can be heard but then the next round of arrows are upon them. Yuuri manages to take cover, a few more canons firing from their side of the battle. 

“Yuuri!” Victor calls, and Yuuri’s eyes snap to the captain, looking up at him on top of his horse. “Are you alright?” 

“I—” Yuuri starts, but they have to duck another round of arrows. “What do we do?”

“We have to fight them back,” Victor calls over the shouting, and when Yuuri turns back to the enemy, they’ve started moving down the hill. Panic surges through Yuuri’s body and the sweet taste of adrenaline fills his mouth. He looks over their unit, spotting Yura with their last canon, trying to hold it steady as he fumbles to light it. 

“Aim it at Cao Bin!” Victor shouts. 

Yuuri looks at Yura, then at the army that’s storming down the mountain. It’s not enough to take out just one, even if it is their leader. If they don’t manage to gain an advantage, they’ll all die. He looks back up, spotting a large snow-covered outcrop looming over them, an idea taking root in his mind. 

He lets go of Vicchan’s reins and runs towards Yura, ripping the canon from his hands. He hears distraught shouts from the blond but has no time to stop and explain, his mind swimming as he turns to run towards the enemy. 

“Run for the ledge,” Yuuri shouts over his shoulder, continuing to run towards danger. His instincts are screaming at him to turn back, to run from the enemy instead of towards them, but he can’t. This is the only chance they have. He hears Victor calling after him, shouts turning desperate, but Yuuri can’t stop now. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit squeaks from his shoulder. “Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“I need to stop them,” he pants, trying to figure out the best spot to aim from. He runs ‘til he’s in the middle of the field, thankful that the rounds of arrows have stopped as the enemy descends. He stops and squats down, aiming the canon at the tallest mountain top. He has to get this right, otherwise, it’s all over. It might already be over for him. The ground trembles with the rumble of the enemy’s advance, and Yuuri’s hands tremble even more as he tries to light the canon with his flint.

“Yuuri,” Phichit urges. “Yuuri, please.” 

The flint catches and the fuse lights. Yuuri feels relief was over him but he’s not done yet. He aims the canon as best he can, holding his breath as if finally,  _ finally _ , fires. 

“Yuuri, what did you do?” Phichit asks, but Yuuri doesn’t have time to answer. 

The sun is suddenly blotted out and he looks up, staring into the face he’s been fearing since the conscription was handed to his father. Cao Bin looks down at Yuuri with a hard gaze, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His face is scarred, jaw locked tight. He looks down on Yuuri with a sneer, sword raised above his head, ready to strike. In the distance, Yuuri hears Victor scream. 

A loud boom startles both Yuuri and Cao Bin, and the enemy leader looks up, making Yuuri follow his gaze. The canon has hit its target, right in the middle of the snow-clad mountainside, and the explosion sends waves of white cascading down the slope at a rapid rate, gathering speed. Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, then pushes himself off the ground, breaking into a run. 

“No!”

He hears the heavy mass of snow hit the ground but doesn’t dare look back. He runs to the shelter of the outcrop as fast as he can, seeing some of his troop do the same, others just staring at the avalanche in shock. Victor is already halfway to him, eyes wide and pace quick. Yuuri is so relieved to see him, and he pushes even faster to reach him. A burning sensation hits his side, the force of it making Yuuri tumble to the ground. The pain is sharp and makes him lose his breath, lungs constricting under the force of it. He clutches his side hard as he stands, his fingers wet with blood. Someone grabs his arm and tugs him up into a saddle. The movement makes his side hurt even more and Yuuri gasps, sucking in air. 

He smells it then, the overwhelming scent of omega in distress. Of himself. He hasn’t smelled his own scent in so long, it overwhelms him, and the sharp scent of pain and agony makes him dizzy. He looks up at Victor’s dazzling blue eyes, cheeks pink and lips slightly parted. He looks shocked. 

“Stay with me, okay?” Victor says, and Yuuri feels his horse strain beneath him, galloping to avoid the avalanche. They reach the ledge and Victor clutches him tight as they rush right over it. They land in soft snow and the horse tumbles down, throwing them off it's back. Victor's still holding onto him tight, even as Yuuri sees other soldiers joining them. Victor speaks, but Yuuri can’t hear him over the roaring sound of the avalanche above them. Victor’s scent is distraught and Yuuri sucks in breaths, reaching up to cup his cheek. Victor continues to talk but Yuuri’s feeling too hazy. His eyelids feel heavy, and with each blink, it feels like it’s becoming harder to open them again. Victor’s worried gaze is the last thing he sees before he can’t fight back the tiredness anymore and everything turns black. 

“We can’t just stand here and wait!”

“We can’t LEAVE him!”

“He lied to us. He lied to all of us and endangered this mission!”

“He saved us! He killed Cao Bin’s entire army with that canon!” 

Yuuri blinks his eyes open, vision slowly sharpening as he stares up at a canvas roof. It’s one of the smaller tents, fit for only two people, but when he turns to the side, he can see that he’s alone. There’s no heat source but he’s wrapped firmly in blankets, keeping him warm despite the cold that bites into his cheeks and nose. The yelling is still going on outside the tent, and Yuuri recognises the voices, the ones defending him and the ones that seems to want to leave him for dead, or worse. 

Yuuri sighs and sits up slowly, a stabbing jolt of pain radiating from his side. He pushes the blankets down, seeing his stomach lined with bandages. It doesn't seem to have bled through; hopefully it’s not too bad. He stretches carefully and that sends another jolt of pain down his side, but it seems manageable. He can smell his scent, and after so long of not being able to smell himself and being surrounded by alphas, it seems almost overwhelming in sweetness. Yuuri sucks in a small breath, deciding that there is really no use in waiting to face what’s outside of the tent. Sooner or later, he will have to face the consequences of his choices. 

He finds a robe and pulls it on to protect him from the cold. It’s not his, and Yuuri instantly recognises the scent as Victor’s. He can’t see his own clothes or armour so it will have to do. He ties the overlarge robe tightly around his waist, taking one deep, steadying breath of Victor’s scent before he walks out. The group falls quiet as Yuuri emerges, the soldiers all looking at him with wide eyes. Yuuri can see a few of them taking deep breaths, clearly breathing in his scent. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, sounding relieved. He walks away from where he’s standing next to Georgi towards Yuuri, only for the advisor to pull him back. 

“Don’t touch him,” Georgi exclaims, and Victor turns back, jaw clenched tight. 

“He’s not infectious,” Victor answers angrily, yanking his arm out of Georgi’s grip before he turns back to Yuuri. He looks worried, eyes glancing down to where Yuuri’s wound is and then back to his face. His gaze turns soft, and Yuuri aches. He doesn’t look angry at all, even if he still stops at a respectful distance. “Are you alright? Are you in pain?”   
“Not too bad,” Yuuri says, wanting to reach out and touch Victor’s cheek, just to assure himself that they’re both here, that they survived. “What happened?”

“You—” Victor starts, but Georgi speaks over him, cutting Victor off. 

“You had an omega drop,” he says sourly. “Which is why the likes of you has no place in a war!”

“If he hadn’t been in this war, we would all be dead and Cao Bin would be marching towards the capital!” Victor shouts. 

Yuuri’s heart warms, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. He looks around at the other soldiers, some of them nodding in agreement, some looking disgustedly at Yuuri, as if his secondary gender nauseates them. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Georgi says coldly. “You know the law. An omega is not permitted to train for or go to war. Any who do will be punished by death.” 

Yuuri’s blood runs cold, and he looks at Georgi in panic. He had known, of course he had known, but to hear it stated so brutally feels like a punch in the gut. 

“No!” Yura shouts, and Yuuri turns to him, catching the blonds eyes, wide in fear. Mila looks shocked, and so does Chris. “He saved us! He can’t be killed for it!”

“He also deceived us!” another soldier yells. 

“Yeah, you heard the royal advisor—it’s against the law!” a second chimes in. 

Yuuri looks at them, the same alphas and betas he trained with, marched beside, laughed and reminisced about their families with. Now they look at him as if he’s an abomination. 

“I don’t care!” Mila shouts, and soon, it’s an all-out screaming match, Yuuri having trouble detecting anything being said as the volume of the conversation grows. He’s at a loss for what to do. Should he run? Should he face the consequences with honor and lay down his life?

“Enough!” Victor roars, and the unit falls quiet around him as he turns back to Georgi. “I don’t care what you say. I’m not killing him.” His eyes are hard, fists clenched tightly as he looks at the other alpha in rage. 

Georgi looks furious as well, looking over at Yuuri with a cold gaze. “Then I’ll bring him to an omega house.”

Yuuri feels his stomach drop and he sucks in a breath. Of all the punishments, of all the paths his life could have taken, being placed in an omega house is Yuuri’s worst nightmare. Omegas auctioned off to the highest bidder, with no guarantee of their station or even safety. Being mated to Morooka would have been a better fate than to be placed in an omega house. 

“No!” Yuuri shouts, and he hears Victor exclaim the same. 

Georgi shakes his head, pointing an accusatory finger at Yuuri. “He has to face the consequences of the crime he committed!” 

Panic surges through Yuuri and he drops to his knees, pressing his forehead into the cold snow. He hears gasps around him as he clenches his hands into fists, the pain in his wound throbbing. He can smell distress on himself again and he hates it. Why must he be so weak?“Kill me then,” Yuuri says, looking up at Georgi with pleading eyes. “Anything but that.” 

“Fine,” Georgi says, reaching for the sword he has strapped to his side from its sheath. 

Yuuri sees Victor’s wide gaze, panic clear as he hurries to grab Georgi’s hand. “No!” he says firmly. “There will be no killing. That’s an order.” 

Georgi sighs but stands down, hand pulling away from the sword. 

Victor lets him go, and then he walks over to Yuuri to carefully help him up to stand. His hand feels warm on his arm, and Yuuri wants to wrap himself in Victor’s embrace, but he doesn't want to get him into trouble too.

“Victor...” Yuuri pleads, and Victor nods, the grip on his arm tightening slightly before it lets go. 

“No omega house either,“ he says reassuringly, and Yuuri bites his lip to hold back the tears that threaten to spill, from pain and fear both. 

“We can’t take him with us,” Georgi pushes. “As soon as we reach the capital, I’ll inform the authorities and he’ll be killed immediately.” 

“How can you be so vicious?” Mila asks in disbelief. 

Georgi says nothing back. He’s studying Victor, waiting for him to make up his mind. Yuuri is too, trembling slightly. He hopes Victor will take him with him, make sure he’s safe. 

Victor looks at Yuuri, pain in his eyes, before he hangs his head for a moment, letting out a deep breath. “I’ll send him home. Bring his horse.”

From the corner of his eye, Yuuri can see Vicchan being pulled forward. He’s relieved to know his horse is still alive, but he’s focused on what Victor said. Home? How can Yuuri go home? Will he be killed there, for disrupting the law? WIll he find himself mated to Morooka anyway?

“Home?” Georgi echos. “You’ll send an omega away on his own to go home? What do you think they’ll do when he comes back?” 

“Shut up, Georgi!” Victor says sternly, and Georgi huffs, turning away from them with his jaw locked. Victor accepts Vicchan’s reins, throwing them over the horse’s neck. 

“Victor…” Yuuri tries again, feeling his heart ache. He loves this man. He loves him and he’s never going to see him again. He’s heading into a world that feels more unsafe than it ever has, and he’s scared. “Victor I can’t go back—they’ll—”

“I don’t have a choice,” Victor says between clenched teeth, eyes wild and filled with pain. 

Yuuri clenches his jaw, shaking his head as he turns to walk away. His mind is a storm of emotions, fear, disbelief, hurt. He grabs Vicchan’s rains and mounts despite the pain, looking down at Victor from where he sits, asking coldly, “What happened to secondary genders don’t matter?” 

Victor looks at him with pleading eyes, and Yuuri has to rip his gaze from him, taking a deep breath. “They don’t. But if you come with us they’ll-—” 

Yuuri shakes his head, already picturing his future as Morooka’s mate, and cuts him off. “It’s alright, Alpha. I know my place now.” 

It seems to stun Victor, who’s gaze turns from hurt to angry. “Can’t you see I’m trying to protect you?” he asks, and Yuuri can, but he wishes Victor would do more, would let Yuuri help protect himself. 

“I understand, alpha,” Yuuri says, gripping the reins tighter, about to steer Vicchan away. 

“Yuuri wait!” Victor calls. When Yuuri looks back, he looks worried. “Is there something waiting for you there?” 

And because Yuuri feels petty, angry and hurt, he looks at the man he loves and gives a sad smile. “An arranged marriage,” he confesses, then kicks Vicchan’s side to urge him back up the hill towards the battlefield. 

Every step Vicchan takes hurts, and Yuuri bites his lip, fighting back tears. He’s so scared, and in pain, and he’s angry at Victor, even though he knows he has no reason to be. Yuuri lied to him, deceived him and put him in an awful situation. Still, he had hoped that Victor would have been able to offer something more, no matter how silly the thought was. Yuuri put himself in this situation, and now he has to deal with it. Yuuri’s been riding back the same way he’d marched with the troops for what feels like forever, but it might just be a few hours. Phichit had been hiding in Vicchan’s satchel, and he was very relieved to see Yuuri safe, even as he tried to wipe his tears with his small rodent paws. 

He’s just made it past the valley where the avalanche hit, trying to figure out what he’s going to do about sleeping arrangements without a tent, when he hears voices. He pulls Vicchan to a stop, dismounting as quietly as he can. He sneaks up around a large mound of snow and looks around before hurriedly darting back behind it. Yuuri’s heart begins to race, and he knows he doesn't need to look again to know who he just saw. He’s been trying to push Cao Bin’s scarred face to the back of his mind, but he’s sure that it’s him, along with a small group of his soldiers, sitting by a fire. They’re speaking a language Yuuri doesn’t fully understand, but it seems to be similar to his own. He hears words that sounds like empress, capital, and surprise attack, and really that’s all Yuuri needs to know. He can feel his heart race, and even though he knows turning back towards his unit might mean certain death, he has to save them if he can. He has to make sure the country, the empress, and Victor know Cao Bin is still alive, even if it costs Yuuri his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read the final part now? Follow this [twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20) post. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, fear, death and a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT - THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BINGO.  
> Crazy, hasn't it been? It's been so lovely too. No worries though, I'm working on some smaller fics coming your way soon, and a multichapter Singer AU I hope to be able to share in the near future as well. Thank you to everyone who has read this and every other story for this event. It's been an hectic blast. We'll see what event I decide to do next. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know!
> 
> A big thank you to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for helping me beta. You're amazing <3.

Vicchan’s hooves thunder against the hard gravel of the capital’s streets, and Yuuri tries to guide him as best he can between the throngs of people all moving towards the same goal. His goal: the empress' palace. The towering red structure is located in the center of the city and all roads lead to it. It’s been standing for centuries, a symbol of the power and strength the country has held for so long. The closer Yuuri gets, the more crowded the road becomes, and soon, he has to curb Vicchan into a walk. Urgency burns in Yuuri’s veins and he’s not sure how to best get to Victor, or the empress. He’s in an ordinary robe, his scent out for everyone to smell, and he shows no signs of being a soldier in the war besides, the wound on his side. It still hurts, but Yuuri doesn’t have time to think about that. He needs to come up with a plan. 

He’s not sure the empress would hear him out if he managed to get to her, and that seems highly unlikely. She must be heavily guarded, even with the belief that the war has been won. Warning Victor might be easier. Still, Yuuri has to find him to do so. The people are celebrating, so Yuuri has to assume that Victor and the rest of the surviving soldiers have made it here to inform them of the victory. Yuuri’s not sure how far behind them he is, but it can’t be more than a day. The crowds of people grow thicker as he gets closer to the palace, and soon, it’s impossible for Vicchan to move. Yuuri sighs and hops out of the saddle, looking around for a solution. His eye catches at something almost familiar, and he hurries over, tugging Vicchan with him as he goes. 

“Where are we going? Are we not warning them?” Phichit asks, making his way up to Yuuri’s shoulder from where he’s been hiding. 

“To see and old friend. I’m going to see if she can take care of you and Vicchan,” Yuuri says as he glances around the corner, finding a familiar sign, then walks over to the door underneath it while Phichit protests on his shoulder. Yuuri doesn’t want to leave them out in the street, and if he can leave them with a dear friend he will. He only hopes she’ll be home. He slips Phichit into the saddle bag even as he squeaks with outrage. He will be safer there, Yuuri knows. 

He’s never been here before, he’s only read the name in letters, but still, he’s sure this is the right place. He pulls the string for the bell, listening to it chime above the door. A familiar voice calls out a hurried “I’m coming,” and Yuuri’s already smiling, even more so when the door slides open. 

Time has aged her, but not by much. Her soft features are so familiar, the fine lines unknown. He wishes he had time to stay and talk. He wishes he could fall into her arms and sob, out of fear and out of happiness to see her again. When she recognizes him, her eyes grow wide and her mouth spreads into a huge grin. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko excliams, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She smells like food and her omegan scent, and Yuuri is washed in with memories of their childhood, of playing and sharing secrets, of presenting and sharing new secrets. Yuuko had met an alpha who was traveling past their village with his merchant family and instantly fell in love with her. Yuuko had fallen for him, too, and as sad as Yuuri was to watch her go, he was joyous that she had found love. Nishigori’s love had only grown in the years since their mating, at least according to Yuuko’s letters, and since finally finding a home in the capital instead of on the roads, they had opened a small silk shop,  _ The Ice Castle.  _

“Hi Yuuko,” Yuuri says, hugging her tightly for just a moment before he pulls back. He doesn’t have time to stay, however much he wants to. To hide from the terrifying task of stopping Cao Bin again, facing Georgi, facing Victor. Still, he cannot let the empress suffer, the people suffer, imagine Victor’s life drained as he dies in ambush. Yuuri has to be strong, even now.

“What are you doing here? You haven’t even responded to my last three letters!” she accuses, and Yuuri shakes his head, handing over the reins to Vicchan. She looks down at them dumbly, brows furrowed as she looks back. “What—”

“Take care of him for me,” Yuuri says, taking another step back. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.” 

“Wait! Yuuri—” is all he hears as he turns, running into the crowd. He knows there’s a small garden behind Yuuko’s house. Hopefully, Vicchan and Phichit will be alright there. Hopefully, they will all be safe. 

Yuuri pushes through the crowd towards the palace. The people are laughing and smiling, unaware of the danger that lurks. Families out with their children, young mates holding hands, old couples smiling as the younger people dance. Yuuri has to try to warn them, to warn the empress. He pushes on but the crowd doesn’t part for him. He gets irritated looks, and one alpha pointly says that he should know his place as an omega, but it falls on deaf ears. Yuuri has spotted Victor up on the stairs. He’s kneeling before the empress, and as Yuuri comes closer, he can see that he has laid down his sword on the ground between them. He’s so far away, yet Yuuri can see the way that his body is tenser than he’s ever seen before, can tell that this conversation, telling the closest thing he has to a mother that the man she loves is dead, must be torture. As mates, you can feel each other through the bond, know each other’s emotions and moods. If one mate dies, the bond fades, plummeting the remaining mate into grief. Since they were not bonded, the empress cannot have felt General Feltsman fall. Victor is the one who must deliver the news. 

Yuuri reaches the guards separating the crowd from the staircase leading to the empress and Victor, several soldiers from his unit lining the stone steps. He sees Yura, Mila, and Chris to the left, all looking down at the ground respectfully, turned towards Victor and the empress. They’re all there to be honoured for winning the war, for defeating Cao Bin’s army and bringing peace to the people. Even if it is a false victory. 

Yuuri takes a breath, then he turns to the guard. “I’m sorry, but I really need to speak to Captain NIkiforov.” 

“Get in line,” the guard mumbles sarcastically, and Yuuri frowns, pushing a bit further. The guard studies him, as if trying to judge what Yuuri’s doing. He knows he comes off as omega now and that there is no hiding behind his scent being blocked. 

“It’s very urgent,” Yuuri says in a rush. “Cao Bin is alive, and—”

“Ha, what do you know about it?” the guard says, and Yuuri frowns, feeling the familiar frustration of not being heard grow in his stomach. He had almost forgotten it was like this, being an omega. No right to speak, no one believing him. Sit still, be quiet, be pretty. 

“I saw them!” Yuuri presses, taking a step across the unseen barrier that the guards have created. “In the mountains. They’re coming and—”

“Get back!” the guard calls, but Yuuri simply takes another step forward. The guard reaches for his arm but Yuuri dances away, taking another step towards the stairs while still keeping his eye on the guards. Another guard comes and calls out, then Yuuri turns to spring up the stairs, feeling strong hands wrap around his arms. He’s turned around only to meet the royal advisor’s cold gaze. 

“Did I not warn you?” Georgi asks coldy, looking Yuuri up and down. He descends the stairs, and Yuuri’s stomach drops, remembering everything Georgi promised to do to him if he sees him again. The advisor walks closer but stops on the final step, looking down at Yuuri.

“Cao Bin survived,” Yuuri says in a rush, twisting to try to get out of the guard’s grip. Georgi’s eyes grow wide, then narrow. Yuuri knows he doesn’t believe him. As he rushed down the mountain, he had thought there was a risk he might run into Georgi, but he had hoped to get to Victor first. “It’s true!”

“I don’t know what possessed you to come here after I made clear to you what would happen,” Georgi says coldly. “I had little trust in you before, and as my intuition proved, I was right.” 

“Georgi—” Yuuri tries

Something hard crosses Geogri’s face, eyes dark and angry. “I have no reason to believe a single word you say, you omega scum,” he spits. 

Anger pools in Yuuri’s gut, too, and he struggles against the guards holding him, trying to break free. I did nothing but try to fight for this country and protect those close to me! How does that make me scum?” Yuuri argues, pulse racing. 

Georgi never gets a chance to answer. Screams ring out behind them, then several dark-clad soldiers rush past Yuuri, up the staircase. The guard lets him go in shock, and the crowds that were just dancing and celebrating have turned to panicking and running. Georgi crouches down to protect himself but the enemies have no interest in him. They hurry up the stairs, and as shock grips the guards, Cao Bin kicks Victor’s kneeling form in the back, grabs the empress, and places a knife against her throat. Cao Bin starts backing towards the doors, and Yuuri feels his body move in instinct, running up the stairs towards them and Victor. The other soldiers have realised the threat as well, but they are all too late, as Cao Bin and his group of survivors disappear behind the palace doors. 

Yuuri reaches Victor first, and he kneels down, tentatively placing a hand on his back, hoping he’s not hurt. 

“Victor,” he calls, and the alpha looks up in shock, eyes wide. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks in a rush. “Yuuri, it’s too dangerous—”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri bites back harshly. “We have to save her.”

Victor looks up towards the doors then, standing in haste on shaky legs to rush after. Yura, Mila, Chris, and some of the other soldiers have caught up to the door before them, and are desperately pulling on it, even though it won’t budge. Yuuri and Victor try to help, too, but the door is securely locked. Yuuri can see some of the alphas who argued for his death back away in disgust, and one even tries to shove him away as they all pull.

“Hey!” Yura calls to the alpha soldier. “What the fuck are you doing?”

An argument breaks out, emotions high and pheromones pouring from the angered alphas. Yuuri takes a step back, looking around to find anywhere they might be able to breach. The empress’ palace is massive and was built centuries ago. From what Yuuri can see, it’s sturdy enough to withstand an attack, so trying to get into it by force seems unlikely. There has to be another way. 

To his right, there are six large pillars stretching up towards a second floor balconyIt's not too far, and Yuuri has a flashback to the pole at the training camp, suddenly filed with resolve. 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls, grabbing the alpha’s arm. Victor breaks away from the heated argument, and looks at him. His gorgeous blue eyes pierce Yuuri, and he feels pinned under his gaze. He longs to reach up and push the fringe out of his face, rise up to slot their lips together. They were separated for such a short while, but Yuuri missed him, even though he’s still angry. He breaks away from Viktor’s eyes, pointing back to the pillars behind him. “We can climb?”

Victor looks back at the pillars, and Yuuri sees his eyes ight. A smirk forms on his lips, and Yuuri’s heart races. “Yes,” the alpha agrees, and together, they pull an irritated Chris, a yelling Mila, and a kicking Yura from the crowd. There’s no fabric or weights to wrap around the pole to pull them up so they will have to make do. 

Shirts pulled off and ripped open to reach around the pillar, they ascend. It’s not the way Yuuri ever thought he would enter the empress palace, shirtless and sweaty, but there isn’t much choice. He’s trying not to look at Victor, because looking at Victor means staring at his also very naked chest, and Yuuri really doesn’t have time to stare and let his imagination run away with him. He can see Victor’s eyes dropping to Yuuri’s chest, and embarrassed, he glances down, seeing the bandage still covering his middle. 

“Does it hurt?” Victor asks, and Yuuri shrugs. It does hurt, but it’s manageable. “Tell me if—”

“Okay, what do we do now?” Mila interrupts, and Victor looks away from Yuuri at her, glancing around. It seems the small group of guards isn’t standing post on this floor. 

“I would guess they left some guards down at the door, and the rest probably went to the next floor, to the balcony,” Victor says, gesturing to a stairwell a few meters away. 

“Any plan?” Chris asks, and Victor shakes his head. They’re without weapons, strategy, and any advantage, more than Victor’s knowledge of the palace layout. 

“Could we distract them somehow?” Yura asks, and after a brief discussion, involving canons they don’t have, fire that might burn the entire palace down and managing some sort of animal distraction, the only thing they all seem to agree on is to send Yuuri. Well, all except…

“Absolutely not,” Victor says firmly. “You’re still hurt,” he points out, looking at Yuuri with a stern expression. Yuuri fights the urge to let anger boil up again. It’s sweet that Victor cares, but the idea of being treated as less for being an omega still simmers in the back of his mind. 

“We don’t have any other choice,” Yuuri shoots back. “Either you help me find a kimono or I walk up there like this.” 

It doesn’t take long for Victor to find a cabinet with clothes, and to help Yuuri into a beautiful red and while kimono, even if he mumbles curses as he does. The others keep a lookout, and for every second that passes, Yuuri grows more restless. Urgency is filling him, and Victor's soft movements occasionally caressing his skin don’t help. When the obi is tied, Victor’s fingers lingering on his waist, Yuuri can’t help himself. He presses forward, hands tangling in the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck to slot their mouths together. Victor lets out a grunt of surprise, then his lips melt into Yuuri’s. The kiss is hot, fevered, desperate. It tastes like coming home, and it feels like goodbye.

“What is taking so long?!” Yura shouts, following with a number of bangs on the door. Yuuri trembles as he steps away from Victor, rushing out without looking back. 

He quickly walks towards the stairs, trying to put all that omega training he was always so horrible at into good use. He tries to make his posture soft and submissive, hips swaying, scent flowing out of him. He thinks of VIctor, not of the threat ahead. He knows the others will follow him. He just needs to distract whoever’s waiting for them, and maybe take them out. He moves swiftly, and as he ascends, he sees the guards outside the door leading to the balcony, just as Victor expected. Yuuri takes a deep breath. He’s never been in real combat, except when he caused the avalanche, and that never came to fisticuffs. He has to be smart in this. 

The three guards notice him, and Yuuri lowers his eyes in a sign of submission, hands folded in front of him. He’s trying to seem as safe as possible while still drawing their attention. None of them are Cao Bin, which doesn’t surprise Yuuri. He assumes he’s on the other side of that door with the empress, who Yuuri hopes he hasn’t killed yet. 

“Hi there, pretty omega,” one of the guards calls as Yuuri reaches the head of the stairs, whistling as Yuuri looks up. 

“Come here,” another leers, and Yuuri holds back the bile that’s fighting its way up his throat. He has to keep calm as long as he can, has to get coser before they suspect something. He approaches slowly, swaying his hips. He can hear them snicker, crowding in closer and away from the door. Perfect. 

The kimono is only one layer, and it doesn’t take much for Yuuri to direct a knee into the first guard’s groin, then turn and kick the second one in the chin. Shouting breaks out, and Yuuri focuses on the third guard as his friends rush to his side. Yura focuses on the first one, Mila on the second, and Victor and Chris rush forwards to the balcony. The roar of the despairing people rushes towards them as the doors are yanked open, and Yuuri tires not to let it distract him. He needs to take out these guards first. 

Between the three of them, it’s fairly easy since they caught them by surprise, and soon, they’re rushing up the stairs too. They’re just in time to see Chris, who has a grip around Lilia’s waist and another on a cloth around a rope, kick off, zipping down the line to the square. The empress looks mildly distraught by this, and Yuuri can understand her apprehension. Still, it’s the best option. They still don’t know how many of Cao Bin’s soldiers are in the palace, and Victor and Cao Bin are currently in an outright fight. 

“Go after Chris,” Yuuri shouts to Yura and Mila, who both look at him with wide eyes. He can see that they’re about to protest, and hurried to continue, “You have to protect the empress!”

Mila nods, grabbing the rope to climb down. Yura looks at him a moment longer, as if having a hard time making up his mind. 

Yuuri doesn’t have time for him to second guess. “Go!” he shouts, before rushing over towards Victor and Cao Bin, a few meters away on the floor. He doesn’t turn back to see what Yura decided. 

Victor’s on his back, Cao Bin aiming a second punch to Victor’s jaw. Yuuri manages to get there before he strikes, pulling the alpha off his love with a harsh yank. Cao Bin falls backward but is quickly up on his feet again, trying to grab Yuuri. He manages to catch Yuuri’s wrist, nail digging into the uncovered scent gland. Yuuri shouts in pain and kicks hard at Cao Bin’s face, once, twice. The grip on his wrist loosens, and Yuuri uses the momentum to kick again. Victor seems to have found his footing and he, too, crouches, punching Cao Bin in the jaw. The enemy leader grunts, and once again he manages to pull Victor down on the floor. Yuuri’s heart races. He can’t see Victor get hurt, he can’t see him die. He looks around, and a few meters away, something glimmers on the floor, in the low light of the lanterns. Yuuri looks down at the two fighting alphas, back at what he hopes is a knife, and then rushes towards it. 

He reaches what is indeed a sharp blade, and Yuuri wastes no time in grabbing the handle to rush back. Victor has managed to get Cao Bin on his back, and he’s ruthlessly throwing punches as Cao Bin tries to push him off by any means, or to get some hits in himself. One of the attempts succeeds, and Victor falls to the side with a shout of pain. 

Yuuri sees red, something animalistic taking root in him. He knows he moves, but it’s almost fogged over, as if he’s only partly in control over his actions. This alpha hurt the one Yuuri loves, and he’s going to pay for it. 

Cao Bin is focused on Victor, so much that he doesn't seem to notice Yuuri approaching. It’s easy to land a sharp kick to his chest, making him fall back down. Yuuri follows, and easy as butter, the knife sinks into Cao Bin’s chest. The alpha gasps, grabbing for the knife, but Yuuri doesn’t let him get it. He twists the sharp blade, and with a cough of blood that hits Yuuri’s kimono, the enemy leader falls limp, dead. 

Yuuri lets out a stuttering breath, and he lets go of the knife, falling back onto the floor as he looks at the body. He takes another breath, still stuttering. His heart is racing rapidly in his chest and he flinches as a warm hand cups his cheek. He looks up to see Victor crouching down next to him, worry in his eyes. Yuuri loves him so much. 

“Victor,” he breathes, leaning into the touch. He’s alive. They’re both alive. Yuuri twists, the wound on his side pinching, but he doesn’t care. He wants to hold Victor, make sure he’s real, that they’re okay even though they left everything between them scattered and broken on top of that mountain. Victor seems to lean down to meet him, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. They share a breath, then they hear footsteps rushing up the stairs. Panic surges through Yuuri’s system, and they both scramble up to stand. 

“Captain Nikiforov! Yuuri!” Chris calls, and Yuuri lets out a breath of relief, senses still on high alert but calmer. When Chris reaches them, he immediately looks down at Cao Bin, and Yuuri can see him relax too. “We’ve gotten them all this time, I think,” he says. Yuuri can see Victor nod, turning to Yuuri, who feels a mix of relief and numbness all at once. “The empress wants to see you.” 

Yuuri assumes he means Victor, but he still follows them down the stairs to the entrance and the stairwell where the attack started. The crowds are back around the palace, but the festive atmosphere is gone. The crowd looks up at them, and Yuuri feels so small, so scrutinized. The front of the kimono is soaked in blood, and Yuuri knows he looks very omegan. An omega who just fought in the war, deceived the enemy guards, and killed their leader, all strictly forbidden for his secondary gender. As they come down the first set of stairs to a landing, Yuuri can no longer hide from the piercing gaze of the empress. 

She looks calm for a ruler who was just kidnapped and almost murdered. Her hands are folded in front of her, the royal kimono still perfectly in place, just like her hair. It’s like nothing out of the ordinary has happened at all. Next to her stands Georgi, who seems to have much to share with the empress. Yuuri’s heart sinks. This is it. His very breaths are numbered. 

Victor hurries forward, and as he reaches the empress to kneel, Yuuri can see a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Victor stands almost immediately, and Yuuri can see the relieved smile on his face as well. 

“I’m glad to see you well, my empress,” Victor says, and Lilia nods. 

“I am glad to see you well, too, Victor. Please tell me that horrible alpha is dead.” She says it calmly, as if discussing something as mundane as the weather or what she had for lunch, instead of the man who was about to slit her throat. 

“He is,” Victor confirms, then turns to Yuuri. “Yuuri killed him.” 

Yuuri looks into the empress’ eyes, then he bows deeply, heart hammering in his throat.    
“I’ve heard quite a lot about you, Yuuri Katsuki,” the empress says, and Yuuri looks up without breaking his bow. “From what I’ve gathered you, an omega, stole your family’s army orders, hid your scent, deceived your commanding officer and my advisor, tricked your fellow soldiers,” her voice turns sharp, and Yuuri flinches, looking down again, ”Launched an avalanche, broke into my palace, and killed a man inside it,” Yuuri feels himself tremble, sure that her verdict will come now, “And you saved us all.” 

Yuuri looks up with wide eyes. The empress’ voice turned soft at the end, and as Yuuri looks at her now, her gaze is soft too. She gestures for him to rise, and Yuuri does, feeling his heart race. He’s not sure what’s happening. 

“Thank you,” the empress says, and then gracefully bends down into a bow. Shock rushes over Yuuri as he takes in her posture, so much that he barely realises Victor and the other soldiers falling into kneeling bows too. Even Georgi falls to his knees, and as Yuuri looks over them, he can see the crowd bowing. It’s unimaginable, and Yuuri feels his throat contract with the overwhelming feeling of pride and joy. The war is over, they have won, and he’s not being punished for doing the only thing he found right. 

“You should find a place to rest,” the empress advises as he rises, the others following her lead. “Would you like a room in the palace to do so?” 

Yuuri doesn’t want to be rude, but he can’t help but let his gaze be drawn to Victor. He’s not even sure Victor wants anything to do with him. Victor’s eyes are soft, and as soon as their gazes meet, he steps forward. He doesn’t touch Yuuri, but he places himself close, looking at the woman who’s the closest thing to family he has. “I would like to take Yuuri to check out his wounds,” Victor says, and Yuuri’s sure that could be arranged at the palace but he’s happy for the easy excuse. 

The empress seems to understand. Something sad crosses her expression but she nods. “Come back tomorrow then,” she commands, looking back at Yuuri. “I have important matters to discuss with you.” 

Yuuri doesn’t remember much of getting to Victor’s lodgings. Everyone keeps staring at him in a mix of awe and shock, and he’s not sure what to make of it. Most of all, he wants to hide away, to become invisible. He wants to curl up in Victor’s arms and breathe in his scent. He wants to touch him all over, reassure himself he’s alive and safe, and that he doesn’t resent Yuuri for what he did, for lying all that time. 

“Would you sit here?” Victor asks, directing Yuuri into a chair. 

Yuuri goes willingly, eyes following Victor as he moves around the small but cozy space. There’s a bed, two arm chairs with a small table between them. The walls are covered in shelves filled with books. Victor walks to a closed cabinet and pulls out a wooden box. He then fetches water, kneeling on the floor in front of Yuuri once he’s done gathering things. No alpha has ever kneeled for Yuuri before. 

“Could you— Can I look at your wound? The old one?” Victor asks, eyes pleading. His scent is distraught and he looks worried. 

Yuuri nods and unties the obi, shrugging out of the soiled garment. Victor lays it in a heap on the floor. They work together to remove the bandage, and Victor has to soak the last layers with water to get it to come loose. Old, dried blood has glued the fabric to his skin, but with Victor’s gentle hands, removal goes fairly smoothly. Yuuri looks down at the wound. It doesn’t look too bad; even though it’s slightly red and sore, it’s clean and healing. 

“Does it hurt?” Victor asks, breaking the silence. They were never silent before, but now Yuuri has a hard time figuring out what to say. 

“It’s not too bad. It was worse during the fight,” Yuuri admits, watching as Victor carefully cleans it. He looks focused, but not angry. Yuuri guesses he wouldn’t invite Yuuri to his home if he hated him, or at least he hopes so. 

“You were magnificent,” Victor says, the tone of his voice warm. His scent is less worried now. It’s still nervous, but otherwise calm. It settles Yuuri’s nerves slightly. The alpha places a piece of clean fabric against the wound, and then starts wrapping Yuuri up again. “You saved all of us.” 

“You would have—” Yuuri starts, but Victor cuts him off, rising on his knees to cup his cheek. His eyes are tender, adoring. Yuuri loves him more than he can say. All the frustration and anger he was feeling seems to have bled away. 

“No. We never would have won without you,” Victor says. He reaches down for Yuuri’s hand and places it flat on his chest, right where his heart is racing. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m sorry for sending you away on the mountain.” 

“Victor—”

“I didn’t want to,” Victor insists, and tears well up in his eyes. Yuuri’s heart clenches and he presses his hand more firmly against Victor’s chest, letting his other cup his neck. He wants to hold him, but Victor seems to want to push on, to get it out. “He was just so vicious and I got so scared. Yuuri, I could never place you in an omega house. I-— And to kill you…” Victor trails off, the first tear spilling down his cheek. Yuuri moves his hand to try to wipe it away, then moves his other hand to do the same as tears trail down the other cheek. Victor looks gorgeous even as he’s crying and taking trembling breaths. Yuuri makes soft soothing noises and lets out calming pheromones. “I was so scared that something would happen. I know you could take care of yourself, but still...I was going to go back, see Lilia and then rush after you. I didn't care about anything else—I just wanted you safe.” 

Yuuri realises, by the way Victor’s grip on his hips tightens and his eyes plead, that he had been driven by the same thing Yuuri had when he rushed back into danger to warn the capital. Yuuri had done it for the country and for the empress, but mostly, he had done it for Victor. 

“I’m safe,” Yuuri reassures, leaning forward to kiss Victor’s forehead, his nose, his wet cheeks. “We’re safe.” Yuuri presses his lips against Victor’s, soft and full of love and tenderness. “I’m sorry too,” he whispers, and Victor nods, swallowing thickly. He’s stopped crying now, and Yuuri wipes the last of the wetness from his cheeks. “I wanted to tell you. I should have, but I-I was so scared that you would reject me or that someone would find out and I’d be killed.” 

“I know,” Victor agrees. “I wish I would have known. I wouldn’t have cared, Yuuri,” he says, and Yuuri nods, leaning forward to press their lips together again. “I’m sure you had your reasons,” Victor says when they break apart. Yuuri nods, prepared to explain but Victor shakes his head. “You don’t have to tell me now. Just know that I love you no matter what.”

Yuuri’s heart leaps in his chest, and he tightens his grip around Victor's shoulders. “I love you too.” 

Victor lets out a sigh of relief, as if Yuuri could feel anything but complete adoration for this alpha who has shown Yuuri kindness, respect, and overwhelming love. He’s never felt for anyone as he feels for Victor and his body is rushing with it, desperate to be closer, to have more. Victor pushes up, but just before their lips meet, Yuuri stops him. He looks into Victor’s eyes, stomach flipping, body and mind aching with need. “Victor, take me to bed?” 

Victor’s eyes grow wide, his grip on Yuuri’s hips tightening, then loosening. He’s studying Yuuri’s face and Yuuri wonders if he’s looking for uncertainty. There is none: Yuuri wants Victor as close as he can have him, to remind himself that they’re still alive and together. “Are you sure?” the alpha asks, brushing his lips against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri shivers and nods, pressing their chests together. The fabric of Victor’s robes scratches Yuuri’s bare skin. “I want you so much,” Yuuri whispers. “I need you so, so much.” 

His words seem to snap Victor into action and he pushes forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s torso as he stands. The wound on Yuuri’s side stings, but Yuuri’s mind is spinning with their scents filling the small apartment, with Victor’s lips against his own, with not having to worry about being caught. Victor moves them the few steps over to the bed and carefully lays Yuuri on top of it. It smells just like Victor and is so soft, especially after having slept on the ground for months. It feels like somewhere Yuuri wants to nest.

“You can have all of me,” Victor says. “Whatever you want.” 

“Make me yours,” Yuuri replies, rolling his hips up into Victor’s. Victor groans and claims Yuuri’s lips again, more frantic this time, his desperation matching Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s already feeling arousal run in his veins and he’s growing hard, slick wetting him, making him ready. He rolls his hips again, and soon they’re rocking together, growing harder and harder until the heat is too much and the friction’s not enough. 

Yuuri pushes Victor’s robes away first, and Victor helps in kicking off his pants. It’s all hurried and frenzied, and Yuuri doesn’t even have time to admire his alpha’s lovely body before Victor is pulling down Yuuri’s pants, leaving him bare too. Victor slows then, hands caressing slowly from Yuuri’s knees up his thighs. Yuuri trembles, feeling desperation seep into his bones. He needs Victor to touch him, needs more, he’ll go insane if he doesn’t. 

“Victor,” he gasps, as Victor’s fingers caress his groin but avoid touching him where he wants it the most. Victor hums, fingers treading carefully over the bandage up to Yuuri’s nipples. 

“So beautiful,” Victor says, before he pushes Yuuri’s legs apart with his knee. Yuuri goes willingly, spreading his legs to give Victor room. The alpha’s thumbs caress over Yuuri’s nipples and he gasps out a moan, arching into the touch. “So incredibly lovely.” He leans down then, his hot mouth wrapping around one of the sensitive buds. 

“Victor,” Yuuri moans, fingers tangling in Victor’s hair. The alpha hums, licking and sucking until Yuuri can feel slick gushing out of him, and he’s desperately grinding into the mattress to seek friction. “Please, aah, please.”

“What do you want Yuuri? I’ll give you anything,” Victor says, kissing up Yuuri’s throat to his mouth. Yuuri kisses him greedily, mouths opening to a wet, hot kiss. Victor tastes wonderful, he smells heavenly, and Yuuri wants everything with him. 

“Fuck me,” Yuuri breathes into Victor’s mouth. The alpha moans, a shallow thrust making his cock rub against Yuuri’s stomach. He’s big, and Yuuri can't wait to feel him inside. They maneuver Yuuri’s legs wider apart, and as Victor continues to kiss him, his fingers find Yuuri’s hole. 

“Touch yourself for me as I prepare you?” Victor asks. “I want to keep kissing you.” 

“Yes, please,” Yuuri answers, letting his own hand wrap around his erection. He moans at the first stroke, letting his eyes slide shut at the sensation. He hasn’t been able to do this since he ran away from home and it feels amazing. He feels Victor’s fingers against his waiting entrance, but the apha seems to have stilled. Yuuri opens his eyes slowly to see what’s going on, meeting Victor’s piercing gaze.    
“So gorgeous,” Victor says, eyes dropping down to where Yuuri is pleasuring himself and then back to Yuuri’s eyes. He licks his lips, then dips down to claim Yuuri’s mouth with his own. Yuuri’s hand sets up a slow pace and Victor kisses him hungrily, Yuuri’s free hand tangling in his hair. A finger presses firmly against his entrance and push in, and Yuuri gasps, his entire body screaming  _ finally _ . 

Victor works him open carefully but urgently, and Yuuri feels it, too, the persistent need to be closer, have more, solidify this rush of emotions between them. One finger becomes two, then three. Victor’s fingers curl and Yuuri has to break away from the kiss, Victor’s long digits hitting his prostate perfectly. He has to let go of his cock to grab onto Victor tighter, pleasure rolling with each caress against the bundle of nerves. 

“Victor, Victor yes,” Yuuri moans, and Victor kisses each and every speck of skin he can reach. “Fill me up, please.” 

Victor kisses him again, greedily, as he removes his hand from Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri focuses on Victor’s lips on his, his scent in his nose, their skin touching. He feels like he’s burning, even though he’s not in heat, and the only thing that can save him is Victor’s touch. He feels the press of something large and blunt against his hole, and Yuuri relaxes, moaning as Victor's cock slides into him. It fills him more than anything ever has before and feels so good, like being complete. Victor’s hands tangle in Yuuri’s hair as he pushes into him, kissing his jaw and collarbone. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, mmh. So hot and tight,” Victor moans in a low voice, hips rocking back to push into Yuuri again. Yuuri gasps. “Aah.” 

“Alpha, alpha, mmh,” Yuuri moans, rocking his hips to meet Victor’s long thrusts. It feels heavenly, and Yuuri feels like he’s melting into the covers. The pace quickens, and soon it’s all they can do to gasp and moan each other’s name. 

“Claim me,” Yuuri says, offering his neck in submission. He has never willingly submitted to an alpha, never offered himself to anyone before. Victor’s hips snap faster and his mouth finds the swollen scent gland that he’s been avoiding till now. Yuuri writhes on a gasp, feeling something even bigger graze his rim. Yuuri holds tighter to Victor, and as one hard thrust hits him perfectly, he pushes Victor firmly into his scent gland, just as the alpha’s knot pops. Pleasure erupts through him on a loud moan, and he’s dimly aware of Victor spilling inside him, guiding Yuuri’s mouth to his own scent gland. It’s instinct then, to open his mouth and bite. 

  
  
  
  


Yuuri wakes wrapped in a warm embrace, and in a bond bursting with echoing love. It’s a bit overwhelming but he hopes he’ll get used to it in time. He simply lies there for a moment, taking deep breaths, wondering what he’s going to do now. He desperately wants to go back to his family, but he can’t stay there and go back to how things were before. Does Victor want them to stay here? Will they share this space? WIll this be where Yuuri nests? He thinks he can be happy here, if he has a purpose. Victor stirs and Yuuri pushes the thoughts aside to kiss his mate, reveling in the opportunity to be close. 

If they had their choice, they would probably stay in bed all day, but when the sun has risen in the sky there’s a soft knock on the door. Victor goes to open it, growling slightly at the idea of someone seeing his omega like this, naked and fucked out on the bed. The possessiveness feels odd but cute. There’s a murmuring conversation at the door, and then Yuuri’s mate comes back to inform him they’ve been requested at the palace. Victor goes to find some clothes for Yuuri to wear, omegan robes that match his own, then they walk with the guard guiding them, arms linked. 

The empress looks slightly surprised by their matching bond marks but says nothing of it. Instead, she thanks Yuuri for executing the man who had killed the general. Neither she nor Victor say, with so many eyes present, but Yuuri feels the sadness through bond, sees it echoed in the empress’ face. Yuuri has no words to comfort them, other than that he was happy to protect his country. The empress nods, her impassive mask sliding back into place as she offers Yuuri a seat on her council.

“I don’t think I’m qualified?” Yuuri asks as he looks at her. Victor squeezes his hand supportively. 

“I think you are more qualified than most,” the empress says. “I’m promoting Captain Nikiforov to general, and you are just as capable. You should have a position to match.” 

“Would I be the first omega to be on your council?” Yuuri asks, and the empress nods.

“I’m not saying it will be easy, Yuuri, but I would value your opinion,” she says, and Yuuri nods determinately. 

“Then I would be honored,” he agrees. “On the condition that I can visit my family first.” 

They set out two days later, horses packed. Vicchan trots happily next to Makka, and Phichit stops sulking almost immediately, having been well taken care of by the Nishigori family, who seem to have thought he was simply a pet. Yuuri has to explain about his magical guardian to Victor, and about the scent blocking and the heat stoppers. Victor looks somewhat sceptical but listens, and soon seems to get accustomed to the idea, especially since Phichit won't stop talking. 

The journey is long and they stop at villages along the way to stay at local inns to rest. Every day, they get to know each other more. Yuuri tells stories of how he grew up and of his family, and why he decided to join the war. Victor reminisces about his combat training, his parents, Lilia and Yakov. Yuuri falls a bit more in love with him each day. Every night, Yuuri is drawn to the heat of his mate, and Victor always welcomes him with burning caresses and mind blowing pleasure. It’s a lovely celebration of their union, being able to spend it together like this. 

It takes them almost a month to make it back to Yuuri’s home village. By then, he’s been gone for a very long time. 

“Are you ready?” Victor asks, leaning over to place a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri looks at him with a warm smile and a nod, even as anxiety rolls in his stomach. “As I’ll ever be. I don’t think I’ll ever really be ready.” 

“We’ll see how it goes,” Victor says. “You will always have me love, no matter what happens here today.” 

Yuuri smiles and leans over to kiss Victor’s bond mark, causing the alpha to blush. They ride into the village. Yuuri sees the heads of the villagers turn as they pass. He wonders what they’ve said about him since he’s been gone, what his family said. He pays them no mind now. It’s not them he’s come to see. 

The Katsuki residence looks just like it did when Yuuri left. He’s happy to see the war didn’t reach them. The trees are blooming just as pink as they do every spring, the grass green and the water around the temple moving in soft ripples. They stop the horses as soon as they enter the courtyard, and Yuuri takes a shaky breath and dismounts. Their arrival seems to have been noticed, because someone soon steps out on the porch. Mari looks just as Yuuri remembers her, too, hair pushed back from her face, expression stern but passive, toothpick in her mouth. 

“What business—” she starts, eyes going from to Victor to Yuuri, then she falls silent. 

“Hi, Mari,” Yuuri says with a smile. He feels nerves turn in his gut, even though he’s so happy to see her. His sister’s jaw drops, the toothpick falling to the floor. “I’m home.”

“Yuuri,” she breathes, and then she’s rushing down the stairs. “Yuuri!”

He can’t remember the last time he received a hug from her, but her arms wrap tightly around him, pulling him as close as possible. “Hi,” he says, and Mari laughs, pulling back to look at him. 

“Idiot,” she says, but there’s nothing but love in her voice. Yuuri feels the last of his nerves settle. “Idiot,” she repeats, and laughs even though her eyes are wet. She turns back towards the house, not letting go of her vice-like grip. “MOM, DAD! Yuuri’s home!”

There’s a rush of steps from inside the house, and Yuuri turns to look at Victor, who’s dismounted Makkachin and stepped closer. His gaze is warm and the bond happy. Yuuri has no idea how he became so lucky so have run away from a planned forced bond, fought a war, found a mate, gotten a job, and come back to see his family alive and well again. It seems like a dream. 

“I love you,” Victor mouths to him, and Yuuri nods, sending the same sentiment though the bond. 

_ I love you too. ‘til the end of time.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
